Saved by the Belle
by TehAwesomeness
Summary: AU Belle just can't seem to get to her first period on time, and it's really about to screw up her school plans. Can her teacher come up with a solution? This shall contain lemon later.
1. Chapter 1

Before story note: Hardi har har see what I did there with the title? You see that? Yeah I know it's lame... anyway so I took some liberty with the ages of our delightful friends. Belle is about 17 years old, and to not make it look so creepy, Mr. Gold is slightly younger, but honestly I have no idea of their real ages in the first place so who the hell knows. But he still has that oh so sexy gray hair. Anyway this shall eventually contain lemons, because hey it's a high school fic and everyone knows that all high schoolers want to do is have sex. Don't lie to me, because I know it's true. :P anyway, onto the story :D

* * *

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh CRAP." Belle mumbled to herself as she gathered all her books from the table. "I'm going to be so late." Looking up at the clock, she noticed that it was 8:20AM, a good ten minutes before her first period class starts. Living out in the sticks did make for good privacy, but damn did it make for a long 30 minute drive to her high school. "If I leave now, maybe he won't be too mad when I get there. The first few minutes are always review anyway... Who am I kidding, this is the third time this month and it's only the 7th!" She picked up her massive history book and as she was walking toward the door, her phone rang startling her and causing her to drop the heavy tome onto her foot. "FUCK!" She yelled into an empty house. She wasn't much for cursing, but her father was already at work and God did her foot feel like it was 3 times bigger. Angrily flipping open her phone, she gritted her teeth into a "What?"

"Where the hell are you Belle? Class starts in like 5 minutes." It was Gaston, her ridiculously handsome, if not superficial boyfriend. "I was hoping to get some... alone time... before class started." She could practically hear his eyebrows wriggle over the phone.

"I'm running late." Belle said, making her way out of her house and to her oh so classy Oldsmobile. "I'll have to catch up with you at lunch hun. See you." She hung up before he could say anything else. She already knew where he wanted that conversation to go, and frankly she didn't want to have it. Even though they had gone out for almost a year now, she just wasn't committed to him enough to want to have sex with him. And there is no amount of before school fondling that's going to change that. Besides, there are plenty of 17 year old virgins and he's just going to have to wait. She opened the door to her car and threw her books in before slamming the door shut behind her. Putting the key into the ignition, she prayed to every God she had ever heard of that her car would start. "Come on baby, you can do it." On the third key turn the engine roared to life. Throwing the gear into drive, she made her way to school, with only a minute left for class to start.

* * *

Belle made it to the school in record time, breaking just about every traffic law there was. She ran both a stop sign and red light, went 10 miles over the speed limit, and passed on a double yellow. Even with all that however, she only cut about 5 minutes. 'I don't have time to go to my locker. I'll have to carry around all my books until lunch.' Exiting her car with her bookbag, she ran as fast as she could with 8 books on her back, and a still throbbing foot. True only 3 of them were for class, but who says a girl can't get a good book or five in during really boring lectures? Besides her locker was clear on the other side of the school, and her first period was much closer. Throwing open one of the double doors that served as the entrance to the school, she walked by the front office and took a left down the hallway to the history classes.

"God, he's going to be so pissed..." Belle grumbled as she approached the door. "Deep breaths girl, deep breaths. What's he going to do? Keep you prisoner?" She laughed to herself and she felt a little better. But that relief lasted only a second and she put her hand on the door handle. Closing her eyes she twisted the metal handle and... nothing. "What?" She tried turning it again, but it stayed in place. "He locked me out. Really?" She peered in through the door and saw him standing at the front of the class, going over some notes on the board. If he knew she was there, he didn't let on. She did, however, see Ruby, who was sitting next to the door, move to get up to let her into the classroom.

"Miss Ruby, sit down." She could hear him say, although it was muffled.

"But Mr..." Ruby began before she was silenced by a wave of his hand.

"I know full well what you were going to do dearie, so please take your seat." The teacher said sternly.

Ruby bit her tongue and gave Belle a sorrowful look. Before she sat back down, she mouthed 'Sorry' to Belle and retook her seat.

'Is he seriously going to make me sit out here?' Belle thought to herself. She stared at her teacher for a moment, and decided that yes, yes he was going to make her sit out here. 'Well so be it.' She dropped her bag onto the floor and plopped down next to it. Ruffling through it's contents, she pulled out the reason she was so late,"The Thirteenth Tale" by Diane Setterfield. She had stayed up until 3 in the morning trying to finish it, but sleep over came her and she awoke to the alarm that had been going off for thirty minutes and the book open on her head. She hardly gotten 3 pages read when she heard the door open, and a cane clank onto the linoleum floors of the hallway.

"Miss French." He said in a heavy Scottish accent, "You are welcome to come in now."

"Funny. I didn't think you were going to let me in Mr. Gold." She said marking her place in her book.

"I couldn't have you interrupt my lecture dearie, just because you can't seem to make it to class on time." Mr. Gold said. "Although I am going to have to ask you to stay after class to have a little... chat."

Belle sighed, knowing this was a long time coming. She looked up into his brown eyes and swore she saw a flash of something... but she blinked at it was gone. Picking up all of her things, she stood up, wincing a bit at her foot.

"Something the matter dearie?" Mr. Gold asked, both hands still firmly on his cane, but his words laced with concern.

"No it's nothing... I just dropped your stupid 500 pound history book on my foot this morning while I was trying to get here." Belle said, making her way to the door.

"Clumsy girl." He mumbled under his breath as he followed her into the classroom and shut the door. He watched Belle hobble to the only available desk in the front before he gave instructions. "Alright open your 500 pound American History books to chapter 15."

Sitting behind her, Belle could hear David whispering to his girlfriend, Mary-Margret. "Did... did he just make a joke?"

"Yeah..." Mary-Margret said, just as disbelieving. "That's...odd. I mean it wasn't very humorous, but that's probably the funniest thing he's said all year."

"Man he's such a hardass." David said, a little loudly. "Can you believe that he gave me only half credit for that essay I wrote on his test? All because I didn't add the dates properly..."

"That's because," Mr. Gold interrupted, "There is a big difference between 1865, the year Lincoln was assassinated, and 'the day long ago when Lincoln died.'" he continued. "Shall I quote more from your poor essay, or can I continue my lesson?" After a prolonged silence, he went on with his lecture about the Gilded Age.

'He's not so bad.' Belle thought as she half scribbled and half took notes off his lecture. 'Sure he's stern, but hey he's a teacher. Isn't that his job?' She looked at her doodles and her notes. 'Although history has to be the most boring subject in the entire world. Too bad I'm not closer to the back. I could probably finish that book...'

"Miss. French? I'm talking to you dearie." She could faintly hear as she worked on her picture. "Miss. French." Looking up from her drawings, all she saw was a cane and a pinstripe suit standing next to her.

"I'm sorry." She blushed having been caught not paying attention, right after she walked into his class a half hour late. "What did you say?"

Mr. Gold let out a sigh and said, "I was asking you if you remember where the term 'Gilded Age' came from. But as I can plainly see, you are not paying an ounce of attention to my..."

"Mark Twain." Belle said, cutting him off. That was easy, he's an author for Pete's sake. "Mark Twain and Charles Dudley Warner wrote a book called _'A Gilded Age: A Tale of Today.'_ That's where the term comes from."

Mr. Gold cocked an eyebrow at her and smirked slightly. "Very good. Now pay attention from now on."

* * *

The last 20 minutes of class went by uneventful. Belle made sure to listen to everything he said as to not embarrass herself further. When the bell finally rang, she picked up her bag and made her way to his desk. At the moment he was looking down at some papers, most likely the homework from 2 nights ago. She took this chance to look around his desk at the various trinkets and nicknacks. Amongst the items were a genie lamp paper weight, 2 miniature dolls, one male, one female, a few glass unicorns, and a cup from a tea set. The last thing caught her attention, and before she could stop herself, she picked it up, and held it with her fingertips so she could examine it better.. It was white with a small blue design on the front.

"Having fun touching my things dearie?" The question came out of no where and it startled Belle, causing her to drop the cup.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking..." She bent down to pick up the cup, and to her horror, she noticed it had chipped on the side. "Oh no... I'm so so so so sorry..." She showed the cup to a stoic Mr. Gold. "I'll get you a new one. But you can hardly see the chip... see?" She tilted it every which way to minimalize the amount of damage one could see, but she knew it was hopeless. This was just not her day at all.

"Calm down dearie. It's just a cup." Mr. Gold said waving off the matter. Belle just stared at him blankly until she realized they were all alone in the classroom. Mr. Gold didn't have a class this period, so she was taking up his free time.

Setting the cup down before she broke it again, she asked, "So what did you want to talk to me about?" 'Ha, as if it wasn't obvious.' She added silently to herself.

"Well seeing as how you've been late to class at least once a week this year, I'm well within my teachers rights to have you held back because you've missed so much class." Mr. Gold began and Belle's heart sank. This was her senior year after all, and the last thing she wanted to do was to be held back because she couldn't get her butt out of bed on time.

"Mr. Gold I..."

"I'm not finished Miss. French. I didn't say I was going to, but you have put me in an awkward position here. While you haven't missed a whole period, you have missed attendance which counts as a part of your grade, and plus it shows up on school records. However there is a... deal that can be made to save the situation." He leaned back in his chair and placed his fingertips together. "If you are willing to stay after school every other day for the remainder of the year, you could earn extra credit to make up for the absentee grade. The only reason that this would even work is because you already have an A average in my class, if you take out the absentee grade. Any other student would be held back, but I managed to pull a few strings for you Miss. French. The principal wanted you held back regardless, but you also have high grades in your other classes, so with a little... _persuasion_, he saw things my way and decided to let you slide as long as you stick to the program I've laid out. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after school you will have to stay here an extra hour and do various worksheets and essays to make up for all the missing grades. When everything is caught up on, you are free to enjoy the rest of your senior year, although I'm not sure how much of it you'll have left seeing as how we are in March. Do we have a deal?" Mr. Gold looked Belle over, and he just couldn't read her. She just stood there for a moment staring at the little tea cup she had just chipped.

"I guess I don't have a choice now do I?" Belle finally resigned. "Let's see today is Friday, so do I start after school?"

Mr. Gold smirked and said, "No dearie, we don't have to start today. I'll give you this weekend to figure out any changes to plans you might need to make."

"Thank you sir. And there is one more thing I've been wanting to ask you, for quite some time actually."

"What is it dearie?"

"What's with the suits?" Belle asked straight out.

With a full fledged smile he responded, "One must always look their best."

TEH_AUTHORS NOTE:

First off, we can't have a Rumbelle fanfic without that stupid chipped cup can we? It's sacrilege I say! SACRILEGE! Anyway, I'm going to tell you flat out that I'm not sure how often I will be updating this, what with work and school, but I will try at least once a week. Anyway hope you enjoy, and I do like reviews, so feel free to leave them, even if it's just a smile... or a frown if you hate it lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Before story note: Well that was an unexpected amount of support in a short amount of time. Thanks everyone for your reviews and ego boosting followings lol.

* * *

Gaston was your typical, run-of-the-mill jock. Track medals adorned his bedroom walls, his parents never missed a basketball game, and of course he was the star quarterback of their school. Basically, if it was a sport, Gaston participated in it. This included the sport of wooing Belle. The first time she called him an "air-headed pig," he made it his mission to make her his. No girl ever refused Gaston. Ever. He could have his pick of any girl, including teachers and some men, except for this bookworm of a girl. So after months and months of asking her out, she finally said yes on Valentine's day their junior year, and they had been going out ever since. Everyone thought it was the strangest thing to see the most popular, handsome guy with the pretty, yet odd girl that always had her nose stuck in a book.

Most of all Belle.

Belle could always see herself going out with someone a lot... smarter. Sure Gaston could charm the smile off of the Cheshire cat, but was he dumber than a box of rocks when it came to academics. His only hope for college was an athletic scholarship, and thankfully for him, all of his teachers made sure too keep him at at least a C average so that he could always play, or else he'd never graduate. So it was no surprise that he just didn't understand the concept of school after school hours.

"Do you really have to stay after school?" Gaston whined for about the twentieth time as they approached her locker. He held her backpack for her as she rotated the combination.

"Yes Gaston, I really do have to stay after school. I have to make up that grade for Mr. Gold's class." Belle said as she put her belongings into her locker. Shutting it, she took her boyfriend's hand and they walked to the cafeteria.

"Man this sucks. Especially since you have to stay with that dick." He said, mentally grateful he had dodged the bullet of Mr. Gold's American History class. Mr. Gold was not the kind of teacher that would let Gaston slide just because he was a star athlete. If anything, he would try even harder to fail him. "This is probably just his way of living out his own fantasies." Gaston laughed loudly at his own joke.

"God, you are such a pig." Belle said, rolling her eyes. "And besides, Mr. Gold is _not_ a bad guy. He just doesn't take much crap from anyone."

"Ooooh, maybe it's not just his fantasies he'll be living out. Eh Belle? Do I need to worry about him taking you away from me?" Gaston said still smiling, but a slight edge was in his voice.

"Cut it out Gaston." She said, joining in with his laughter.

"Yeah, there's no way he could compete with this." He released her hand and flexed his muscles for her. "I'm built like a god. No, a god on steroids."

"Well ok Mr. Roid-God, lets get your head through the double doors of the cafeteria, or in a minute it's not going to fit through." she said smiling and grabbing his hand again. She led him through the clusters of tables and to their usual spot to await their gang of friends. First to arrive was Ruby, and boy, did she look pissed.

"I'm so sorry Belle. I tried to let you in but..." Ruby began, referring to the history class debacle.

"It's ok Ruby. Honestly I probably deserved to be locked out for a few minutes. It's definitely not the first time I've been ridiculously late to his class."

Ruby smiled, but before she could say anything further about the incident, David popped out of nowhere with his arm around Mary-Margaret's waist and asked, "So why were you so late today anyway? Or should I ask what book kept you up so late last night that you had to lumber in 30 minutes late?"

"Oh ha ha." Belle said. "And how do you know that it was a _book _keeping me up?"

"Because I know all." David said looking serious for a whole second, before a smirk crept across his face.

"Oh stop it David." Mary-Margaret said, playfully hitting him. "You are going to creep someone out."

"Are my psychic abilities are uncomfortable for you? Just because I can see into the future? The past? Read your mind? Pick the winning lottery numbers." David said in a mystic voice and making "ooooo" sounds. Everyone was laughing at him except Gaston who suddenly stood up from the table.

"Where are you going hun?" Belle asked, a little taken aback by her boyfriend's sudden behavior. He didn't respond, but instead stalked off towards the cafeteria line.

"What's his problem?" Ruby said, quirking her eyebrow up.

"I have no idea. As far as I know, he's fine." Belle responded, a little worried. "I'll go talk to him." She also stood up, and made her way towards the line. "Gaston, what was that all about?" She touched his shoulder, and he shrugged her off.

"I just don't like how David was talking to you." he said, not even looking at her.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"He was practically all over you. I mean what kind of creepy guy knows what you were doing last night?" Gaston huffed.

It took Belle a whole second to realize he was serious, and that he was in one of his moods. He's a good guy, but he has a devil of a possessive streak in him. "Well Gaston, I do tend to stay up at night reading books. Everyone knows that." She smiled, and once again tried to lay her hand on his shoulder.

"And you!" Gaston snapped at her. "_How do you know that it was a book keeping me up?_ God, how could you throw your sex life out there so easily? You were acting like such a slut." Her hand flew before she knew it, and a loud slap resounded in her ears. Tears were burning at the corners of her eyes, and turning on her heel, she stormed out of the cafeteria before he saw them fall.

* * *

The teachers lounge was packed as usual. Everyone crammed in there for all the latest gossip around the school, including an unwilling Mr. Gold. The only reason he even came in here was because it was the only room that had a fridge. Walking over to it, he tried to steer clear of the rest of the teacher populace. After somehow avoiding having to talk to anyone, he opened the refrigerator door and pulled out his lunch.

"Hey Mr. Gold." A voice said from behind, and he turned to face Archie, or Mr. Hopper as his psychology students called him. "How are you today?"

Knowing he couldn't be so lucky to avoid all conversation, he called it a win because at least he sort of liked Mr. Hopper, and that's more than most of these people could say. "Aye I'm alright. My leg is a little sore, but nothing that sitting down and resting it won't cure."

"I see. So have you had that talk with Belle yet? She's such a smart girl you know. She's the only one in my class that has an A+ average. But then again, she makes it to my class on time." Archie joked.

"That's because you are her second period class, therefore you have no competition. I have to fight with her bed." They both chuckled as they made their way to a table. "And yes, I have indeed talked with her, and we have come to a proper arrangement."

"Ha, proper. Is that what you call it?" Mr. Gold heard from the side. He turned to face one of the science teachers, Regina. "That girl should be held back just like anyone. What makes her so special?"

"Well for one, dearie, she's a straight A student. She applies herself, a smart girl, and as far as I can tell, her only crime is staying up late to read books." Mr. Gold said, standing straight, despite the fact his leg was burning. He was not going to back down to this she-devil. "I'm not sure what she did to get your undergarments in a knot, but I suggest you live with the decision _your principal _and I have agreed upon." He knew that last additive would get under her skin. He was aware of the fact that Regina and Principal Graham were sleeping together, and he knew that she thought she had him tightly wound around her little finger. Showing her that she didn't have complete control over the principal, as she believed, gave him a great satisfaction.

Regina didn't have anything to add to the conversation, so she turned and stalked off, in search of Graham no doubt. When she exited the room, he pulled out his seat and sat down next to Mr. Hopper, who had ignored the whole conversation in lieu of grading papers.

"God I hate that bitch." Another voice said, making her way to the trashcan. It was the newest teacher to the school, Emma. "She keeps trying to undercut my Criminal Science class just because it's an elective. I only have one working computer, and 18 students a period. How the hell am I supposed to teach? I've asked Graham for some help on the subject, but surprise, surprise, it's how he said, 'Not in the budget.' But Regina has 20 computers in her room, and how often does she use them? Never, that's how often."

Mr. Gold never had a reason to talk to Emma before right now, but he feels he just gained an ally at this school. "Well Miss. Swan, you are more than welcome to take my computers. I never had a need for them."

Emma turned and looked at him, with an increasing doubt in her eyes. "Are you serious? That would be great, but what's the catch?"

"Now why would you think there would be a catch dearie?" Mr. Gold said, in mock defense.

"Because from your reputation around here, I wouldn't expect you to just up and hand over a classroom full of computers." Emma said, crossing her arms.

"Let's just say, you'll owe me a favor later on." He saw the panic in her eyes. "Now, now dearie, I wouldn't make you do anything illegal. I just don't need anything right now, so I'll have to think of a way for you to pay me back. Besides, I know it'll piss Regina off, and I'd almost say that's payment enough."

Emma mulled this over for a minute before she stuck her hand out for a handshake. Grasping his in a firm grip she said, "Mr. Gold, you have yourself a deal."

"Excellent. They've been taking up too much space as is." He looked at the clock and noticed that there were fifteen minutes left of the lunch period, and he needed a head start back to his room to get ready for his 4th period class. Sighing, he stood up and picked up his untouched lunch. He had to toss it into the trash can, knowing that by tomorrow his egg salad sandwich would no longer be edible. He made his way again across the packed teachers lounge and through the door. Leaning on his good leg, he slowly walked back to his classroom.

About halfway there, he heard a door shut, and the unmistakable sniffle of someone that had been crying. Usually not one to meddle in other peoples emotional problems, an unstoppable force made him turn to see the cause of the sound.

It was her. Belle. And he knew right then he was in trouble.

* * *

'God.' Belle thought. 'How could he say such a thing? He's such a... a... fucking douchebag!' She looked up at herself in the mirror, and she saw she was a complete wreck. Her eyes were puffy with a combination of sleep deprivation and intense crying, and her face was red. She turned the faucet on, and cupped a bit of cold water before washing her face with it. It was slightly refreshing, and so she did it a few more times, just to get all the tear streaks off her face. 'I think that's about as good as it's gonna get girl.' She thought, wiping her hands on a towel. Getting one last look in the mirror at her sad appearance, Belle walked out of the bathroom door, with the intention of going back to her locker to grab her books. That was until she heard a voice.

"Are you alright dearie?" Once again she heard the clank of a cane against the floor and she looked up to see Mr. Gold walking towards her, limping worse than usual.

"Oh, um hi Mr. Gold. I'll be alright. I know I look like a mess." Belle said, trying to smile. "Are you ok though? You are limping pretty bad."

He wanted to assure her that no, she looked beautiful like always, but he knew that would be inappropriate. Instead he went with, "Aye I haven't had much chance to rest it. I was just on my way to my classroom to do just that before my next class comes in."

"Don't let me hold you up." Belle responded. And when he was about to protest, she added, "My boyfriend and I just had a fight is all. I'll be alright." He still looked doubtful. "Would you like me to walk with you back to your class room?" 'Woah,' she thought. 'Where did that come from?'

"Only if you would like to accompany a lame old man dearie." Mr. Gold smirked. "Actually, I can give you a few worksheets to help with your grade if you'd like. You still don't have to come by today after school, but if you get a headstart, that's one less day you'll be stuck with me."

For some reason, Belle's heart sank when he said that, but she brushed it off. "That would be great. Lead the way Mr. Gold."

It took them five minutes to walk back, and along the way Mr. Gold's leg almost gave out and Belle reached around him to make sure he didn't topple over. Once she was sure he was steady, she let go of him and they continued on... until Mr. Gold decided to test a theory, and his leg conveniently gave out again. And sure enough, Belle had her arms around him making sure he didn't fall over. 'I should do that more often.' Mr. Gold smirked inwardly and assured her he was fine before she let him go again.

He would swear until his dying day that she lingered a bit longer before releasing him from her hold.

Reaching the classroom door, they walked inside and towards his desk. Sitting down in his chair, he rustled through some papers, until he found a manilla folder with Belle's name on it. He pulled out 2 worksheets and handed them to her. "Here you go. Like I said you don't have to do them this weekend, but you are more than welcome to turn them in early."

"Thanks Mr. Gold. I appreciate all the work you are doing for me." Belle said and looked over the papers. "I um, I should probably go. I still need to get to my locker for my things.

"Alright dearie. I'll see you in class, hopefully on time, Monday." Mr. Gold said. Before she made her way out of the door, he just couldn't stop himself. "Miss. French?" Belle turned around and looked at him. "I don't think that you look like a mess."

* * *

TEH_AUTHORS NOTE

D'aaaaaaaw how cute. Well there be chapter two. Hope you enjoyed :D


	3. Chapter 3

Before story note: Look at me updating on a slightly regular basis. Whoda thunk it? I gotta admit I'm having a lot of fun writing this, so I find it's a lot easier to think of material. Also I just love the show and it's so cute so I can't help but writing this.

I'm going to do a little bit of fangirling here. This song (not necessarily the video. Personally I think it has a bit of a Heath Ledger Joker feel to it), Stupid Mistake by Darren Hayes, is like the perfect Rumbelle song. Listen and tell me if you agree.

Now... ONTO THE RUMBELLE!

* * *

_"I don't think you look like a mess." _Those words stuck in Belle's head throughout the rest of her classes, and the remainder of her day went by in a blur. She found herself blushing on more than one occasion, earning a handful of glances from her classmates. Amazingly enough, those small words were enough to make her forget about Gaston and his stinging accusations. That was until her last period class, when she felt her phone vibrate from a text message. Looking around she saw that her teacher, Ms. Mills, was too busy going over papers to notice what she was doing. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she looked down and saw that the message was from the devil himself.

_'Im soooo srry baby.' _It read. Another buzz. '_Can you forgive me?'_

_ 'I don't know.' _She typed, always grammatically correct. That was one pet peeve of hers that her boyfriend didn't seem to acknowledge. _'You really hurt me.' _Clicking the send button, she set the phone on her knee, and pulled out her book. Before she even got it open, her knee vibrated.

_'Pls baby. Can we talk b4 u go home?' _

Sighing, and against her better judgment, she replied. _'Ok, fine. Meet me outside in the parking lot next to my car after school.' _Looking up at the clock, there were only about 10 minutes left of class. Slipping her phone back into her pocket, she racked her brain. Honestly, she didn't know what to do about Gaston. If she were to be honest with herself, the only reason she was still going out with him was because it was comfortable. In the beginning of their relationship, when he was still charming and taking things slow, she fell for him pretty fast. On the other side of it however, once she discovered his possessiveness and his eagerness to get her into bed, she got up from him pretty fast too. However, staying with him always seemed easier than leaving him. Until now. Belle wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

She let her mind wander back to Mr. Gold for a minute. The difference between him and Gaston was astounding. If she were once again being honest with herself, she had always been attracted to Mr. Gold on some level since the first time he called her Miss. French. Of course the boundary between teacher and student had always kept it down to just puppy love. There was no way she was going to try and ruin any relationship she had with him by trying to come onto him. But that didn't mean she couldn't fantasize about that sexy Scottish accent whispering in her ear... She let her mind wander a bit further, blocking out her surroundings. So it was no surprise that when the bell rang, she jumped ten feet out of her seat. Feeling her face grow hot, she grabbed her things and rushed out of the classroom, ignoring the looks she was getting from her classmates yet again.

* * *

The walk to the parking lot did not take enough time for Belle. Dragging her feet, she readjusted her book bag, and made her way to her Oldsmobile. She saw that Gaston was already leaning on her car waiting for her. Upon hearing her approaching, he looked up, eager to win her back.

"Belle I'm so sorry. I was way out of line." Gaston began, taking one of her hands in his own. "It's no excuse I know, but I let my temper get the best of me. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me baby."

Belle pulled her hand from his grasp and fished for her keys in her pocket. Unlocking her door, she finally spoke. "Gaston, I can't take any more of this drama. This is not the first time you've lashed out at me for no good reason. This is insane, and I'd be a complete idiot to let this continue."

"Please Belle." Gaston begged. "Please don't do this to me. I'll change. I promise! Please just give me one more chance. I'll make it up to you and more." Gaston was on his knees at this point, taking her hands in his. Sorrow filled his eyes, and for just a second of weakness, Belle agreed to give him one more chance.

And she immediately regretted it. But the damage was done, and before she could even hope to undo it, they were lip locked, with him trying to force his tongue inside her mouth. Giving up, she let him have access, but she made sure his hands stayed right where they were, by locking them in a firm grip between them. Finally pulling apart for air, she released his hands, and he gave her a hug. "Thank you so much Belle for giving me one more chance. I promise I'll make everything up to you. I can't lose you. I need you."

That was enough for Belle's comfort. If she thought he was possessive now, those words did nothing to quell her fears. Wriggling out of his grasp, she made up some excuse about having to be home for her father, and got into her car. Shutting the door, she buckled up and waved to Gaston as he walked over to his own truck a few spaces down. Getting into his own vehicle and starting the engine, he smiled again at Belle, and sped off out of the parking lot. After he was out of sight, she banged her head against the steering wheel, harder than she meant to, but in the back of her mind she told herself she deserved it. "Crap." She said out loud to no one. "What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't seem to get away from him." Lifting her head up, she made a decision. "I have got to end this." She said resolutely to herself. "It's only going to get worse from here on out. I can't be in a relationship with someone if I have to tiptoe around them watching everything I say. Yes. I'm going to decide my own fate, and I'm not going to let some possessive jerk control everything I do." Making up her mind, she put her key into the ignition and turned it.

It was like the world was against her, as her engine roared to life, and then started to smoke.

* * *

_"I don't think you look like a mess." _His own words replayed in his mind. '_Fuck. How could I say that to her?' _Mr. Gold thought to himself as he limped to the parking lot. '_She probably thinks I'm some dirty old man now. By the way she rushed out of the classroom, I wouldn't be surprised.' _Mr. Gold would be lying to himself if he said he felt no attraction to Miss. French. The first time he saw that he had a student named after beauty, he scoffed at the idea, and thought her parents had either a bad sense of humor, or just had no taste. Boy was he wrong. On the first day of class, when he called roll and the name 'Belle French' fell from his lips, and the sweetest 'Here' resounded in his classroom, his head snapped up to source the face of the student. He knew then that this was going to be a long year. He had always prided himself of not being victim to the highschool girls of the school. He knew that Archie had quite the hard on for one of their own students, Ruby. It was an unspoken agreement however to never mention it, but it wasn't hard to tell by the way he looked at her. There was something different about Belle though. She didn't dress like a slut, and she didn't wear gobs of makeup like ninety five percent of the girl population of the school, but she still drew his eyes without even trying. Hell most of the time he couldn't even see her face because she was nose deep in a book.

In the beginning, he decided it was best to just keep his distance for the school year, and hope that these feelings would just dissipate. It was never that easy for Mr. Gold. The more he stayed away, the more he felt drawn to this girl he hardly knew. He found himself looking at the titles of the books she was always reading, and more than a few times at the local Barnes and Nobel, he bought the same book. He had to admit she had a great taste when it came to a good book. Eventually, he couldn't stay away anymore. Instead of walking the opposite way down the hall when he saw her approaching, he kept his pace, and even smiled and said hello to her if they were close enough. He wasn't dumbstruck enough to be waving from halfway down the hall, yelling hello. He did still have a reputation to keep around this place. Once he stopped running, the weight on his heart lifted, and he decided he could live like this a lot easier. At least this way, he could talk to her, albeit not for very long.

Reaching his car, a deep black Cadillac, he noticed some smoke in the back of the parking lot. Knowing most of the students would have hightailed it out of there to enjoy the rest of their Friday, he wondered who's car could possibly be making all the smoke. Getting a closer look, he saw the owner of the vehicle talking into her cell phone a good 10 feet away. Belle. Of course it was her. Because Heaven forbid it would be someone he didn't like so that he could go home and not feel guilty. Cursing his luck, he started his car and drove to the back of the lot to his damsel in distress. Stopping next to her, he rolled down his window, just as she snapped her phone shut in frustration. "Are you alright dearie?" He asked and he thought he saw a small shiver run down her spine.

She spun around and the frown on her face was instantly replaced with a smile. "Oh hello again Mr. Gold. I'm ok. My car on the other hand..." She gestured towards it, and while the smoke seemed to be clearing, it was obvious it was in no condition to drive.

"Aye, I see." Grabbing his cane from the passenger seat, he opened the car door, and climbed out. "Is there anything I can do to help? I'm afraid I'm not much of a mechanic, but maybe I could call someone for you?"

"Oh no it's alright." She said. "I just called my father and he said he'd be down here after he can get off work." Her words fell slightly.

Mr. Gold picked up on it, and voiced his concern. "Let me guess. He doesn't get off for quite some time does he?"

"Afraid not. He can't leave work until after 6." Belle looked at her watch. "And right now it's only 4:30. Looks like I'm stuck here for a while." Her stomach took this moment to gurgle loudly. She laughed and added, "And apparently I'm hungry."

"Do you not have anyone that can come pick you up?" Mr. Gold inquired.

"No..." Belle said, sadly. "Ruby has cheerleader practice at the YMCA across town, and Mary-Margaret and David have already left to get ready for their usual Friday night date. I couldn't ask them to put their plans on hold just because this is just not my day."

"What about your..." Mr. Gold faltered. "Boyfriend? Surely he can get you home."

"He just left, and honestly I don't want to see him." Belle said, crossing her arms.

"Well dearie, that sounds like a story." He made his way to the hood of his car, and sat down on top of it.

"What are you doing?" Belle asked, confused.

"Well I can't just leave you here on your own. Who knows what kind of ruffians are lurking in the shadows." Mr. Gold smiled at her.

Laughing at how his Scottish accent mingled with the word ruffians, she instantly felt better that he was willing to do this for her and keep her company. "You don't have to stay with me. I have a can of mace in my car if worse comes to worse."

"I think at this point, the car is more of a formidable weapon than the mace." He joked. "It's quite alright dearie, I have nowhere to be, and truly, I wouldn't think to highly of myself if I just left you here." He patted the spot next to him on his hood. "Feel free to take a seat if you want."

"Why thank you sir." She smiled at him, and took him up on his offer. Sitting this close, she could smell the cologne he was wearing, and she decided she had a new favorite smell.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Mr. Gold asked, "So, are you alright? I mean aside from the car?"

It took a moment for Belle to understand the question, but once it set in, she hesitated. "Yeah, I'm ok physically. Emotionally, I'm a wreck."

"It may not be my place, but if you want to talk about it, I can listen."

"I just wouldn't know where to start." Belle offered. "It's all just become such a mess. I had every intention of breaking up with him when I walked out here, but somehow, I ended up giving him another chance. I've never regretted anything so badly in my life." She buried her head in her hands in a sign of defeat. Mr. Gold just listened in silence. Belle continued on, letting it all pour out. "He's so domineering, and has such a temper!" Seeing a flash in her teachers eyes, she quickly amended her statement. "I mean, he's never hit me or anything like that, but it doesn't take much to piss him off." She retold the story of her lunch hour, and she almost started crying again, but she managed to hold it all together. "I just don't understand how I let it get this bad. I should have ended this the moment I knew I no longer cared for him, but I guess a part of me was just to scared to do it. But I know now I have to. I just _have _to." She couldn't stress that point enough. "I can't continue being in a relationship like this." Belle poured out all of her feelings, and looked over at him. "Look at me, just rambling on about stupid high school problems. I mean, who is going to care in a month?" She laughed dryly.

"It's quite alright dearie. Everyone has their own set of problems, and everyone needs to vent once in a while." Mr. Gold assured her. "Your problems are no different.

"Thank you." Belle said. Then out of no where, she added, "I don't think you are a hardass. I think you are a great teacher."

Cocking his head to her, he joked, "If only I could get you to show up on time. The only reason you don't think that is because you only have to deal with me half as much as your classmates."

"No." She defended her answer. "You only do what you are supposed to. Plus, I read David's essay after you handed them back. It was pretty bad." She laughed with him. Checking her watch, she saw that it was only 4:45. "God I'm _starving. _I didn't get to eat any breakfast or lunch."

"I also missed lunch, but I did have the luxury of breakfast." Against all proper thought processes, he saw the Micky D's across from the school. "Would you like to go get something to eat?" He pointed his cane towards the eating establishment.

"Oh man, that sounds great. I could eat one of everything on the menu... although I'd probably gain 500 pounds from the order of fries alone." She joked, and got off the hood of his car, Mr. Gold following suit, and they started walking. No point in driving over to the loosely defined restaurant. Luckily, it looked like the venue was mostly empty, so hopefully they won't get any suspicious glances their way. He mentally took in there situation in his head. No, while it doesn't look particularly great, so far they weren't doing anything wrong. He was just keeping her company while she waited for her father. No one could argue that point.

Although just for shits and giggles, halfway across the street, as if on cue, his leg gave out, and a nice pair of arms were immediately around him again.

* * *

TEH_AUTHORS NOTE

Ah always a good time. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Not gonna lie, I keep squeeing at myself. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Before story note: Wow, not gonna lie, I'm loving all of this feedback. It's making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And I know it's moving a little slow right now, and it's gonna pick up a bit. But I do think you guys deserve a little bit of citrus loving. ;) So I shall deliver. Sit back and enjoy!

* * *

What should have been an immensely awkward trip to McDonald's, turned out to be a rather enjoyable experience. Between bites of Big Mac and McChicken, conversation flowed smoothly from the weather, to Belle's favorite books, and even to Mr. Gold's strange uniform.

"You'd better be careful Mr. Gold." Belle warned. "Wouldn't want to get any grease onto your suit."

"I've got plenty more were they came from, dearie." He responded, however his attire was still impeccably clean.

"I still don't understand why though, about the suits I mean." Belle thought out loud. Earning a glance from her teacher, she amended. "Oh don't listen to me, it's none of my business." She took a bite out of her chicken sandwich.

"It's quite alright. I'll satisfy your curiosity, but only because you've had such a rotten day." Mr. Gold smiled at her, and Belle sat up straight at full attention. "Don't get your hopes up dearie, it isn't that great of a story." Still eager, she folded her hands underneath her chin and urged him to continue. "After I was born in Scotland, my parents, of which my father was a very successful banker, moved us here to America where he was even more successful. He was able to put my mother through law school, so it's safe to say that by the time I was a teenager, we were very well off, and they had also expected me to go to Harvard Law."

"You were a lawyer?" Belle asked, flabbergasted. Why anyone would leave the high paying world of law to become a history teacher was well beyond her.

"Aye, for about 10 years until my parents died in a car crash. After that, I didn't see much need to stay in a profession I hated. Although there aren't many career opportunities outside of law that a law degree can get you, so I settled for history teacher. It isn't quite as glamorous, but I'd rather deal with high schoolers than cutthroat defense attorneys any day. But I did keep the suits. I've grown rather fond of them. They make me look dashing, don't you think?" He teased.

Chuckling a bit, she ignored the question out of fear she'd say something improper. "So the only reason you were a lawyer was because your parents wanted it? Even though you hated it?"

"I guess I was too much of a coward to do what I wanted." Mr. Gold knew he should have stopped there, but something kept him talking. "After I quit law, my wife left me and took our son. They moved out to California, and I'm only allowed to see him during the summer. Turns out, being a successful criminal defense attorney doesn't win you many friends in the law world, so the custody battle went undeniably in her favor." Mr. Gold smiled bitterly. "I'm so sorry dearie, I've rambled on far too much."

Belle was at a loss of words. She never expected to find out so much of his past. Finally she snapped herself out of her thoughts. "No it's alright. Like you said everyone has their own set of problems right? Sometimes you just need to vent." Without thinking, she grasped his hand in support.

Mr. Gold was stunned. Here he was, telling his life story, in the middle of bloody McDonald's of all places, to this beautiful girl, who was in turn, holding his hand. Momentarily stuttering, he regretfully removed his hand from hers and grabbed his cane. "Come on Miss. French. It's 5:30. We should probably get back to the parking lot to wait for your father."

Looking a little disappointed, Belle agreed, and picked up their trash, and threw it away. Exiting, Belle heard her phone ring and after picking it up, she saw it was her father calling. Flipping it open, she answered, "Hello papa... no I'm just right across the street. I was hungry... Yes I see you. I'll be over in a minute." Hanging up, she said to her teacher, "Looks like you are now off of ruffian patrol." She joked. "My father is already here, and he's at my car."

Mr. Gold mentally cursed, but outwardly said, "That's good dearie. I will however complete my duties by escorting you back to your car."

"Well that is certainly kind of you." She fake curtsied, and in a few moments, they were back at her car. "Hi papa. This is Mr. Gold, my history teacher." She introduced the man who was receiving some odd looks from Mr. French. "He was on his way out when he saw my car trouble, and he offered to keep me company while I waited for you."

"That was... nice of you." Mr. French still eyed the limping history teacher. However for the time being he brushed it off in favor of fixing his daughters car. Putting his head back under the hood, he was able to tune out the way Belle talked to and looked at Mr. Gold.

"Thanks again Mr. Gold." Belle smiled up at him. "I'll see you Monday morning."

"Aye." He had to stop himself from saying dearie. He didn't need things to look even worse. "Have a good weekend Miss. French. Good meeting you Mr. French." He received a wave from under the hood in response. Limping over to his Caddy, he half climbed, half fell in, and drove off.

* * *

After about 30 minutes of reconnecting this and that, Maurice finally had his daughters car working again, just as night was beginning to fall. Turning to his daughter, he wiped his hands on an old towel, hardly removing the grease. "So this... Mr. Gold... he's your teacher?" He leaned on the hood of her car.

"Yeah." Belle said, nonchalantly. "He's my first period American History teacher."

"Do you think it was appropriate for him to stay with you?" her father asked cautiously.

"It was ok. He was just helping out. I didn't much fancy having to stay out here by myself anyway."

"And he bought you dinner?"

"No, I paid for it myself." Belle said, a little defensively. "Like I said, he was just keeping me company. Nothing bad was happening here." She crossed her arms over her chest, slightly aggravated at what her father was implying. Ever since her mother had died of breast cancer, her father had been over protective of his only child. He didn't want to lose her as well. She knew he meant well, but she did still need her own space.

"Alright Belle. I just don't want you hurt is all. I've heard of teachers abusing their positions and taking advantage of their students for sexual..."

"DAD! Too much info!" Belle exclaimed. Never, and she mean never, did she ever want to talk about sex with her father, despite who it was with, and who it was between.

"Oh sorry, sorry." Maurice grew a little red, realizing what he was about to talk to his daughter about. When Belle was thirteen and about to go to her first boy/girl party, she had her father's nerves doing cartwheels. Their 'birds and the bees' talk, if you could even call it a talk, had Maurice sweating at the palms and the conversation lasted about a minute and a half before he was rambling on about 'if you touch it, your hand will fall off!' Belle relied on Google after that.

"Let's just talk about something else, ok?" Belle suggested, and saw her father relax considerably. "How did you get off work so early?"

"Oh, Leory must have met someone new because he was in a good mood all day today. So he let me leave the flower shop early. Kept mumbling about how 'Astrid would want me too.' and the like. Honestly, I didn't question it just in case he snapped out of it." Her father got off the hood of her car, and walked over to his own truck. "Anyway, your car should be alright for the time being. I've patched up the engine for right now."

Belle walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh thank you papa. And someday, I'll be able to get my own car that doesn't break down every five minutes, and you won't have to drive out here to fix it every day."

"After you finish high school. Then you can do whatever you want, although you know I do want you to go to college." Maurice said. He himself never finished high school. He had gotten Belle's mother pregnant halfway through their junior year. So he dropped out to get a job, while she stayed in high school to get her degree. They had married right after she had graduated, with an almost 1 year old Belle on her hip at the altar. From what Belle could remember of her childhood, they never had much, but they were very happy as a family. Even though her mother was gone now, she still loved her father very much, and was able to overlook his over protectiveness on most occasions.

"I know I know papa." Belle smiled at her father. Getting into her own car, she started it up, and did a mental scream of joy. Pulling up next to his truck, she rolled down the window and yelled "I'll race you home!" much to her father's horror.

* * *

Mr. Gold sat at his desk after a highly uneventful Monday. Yet he couldn't seem to still himself. _'Belle is coming.' _He thought to himself. Today was their first day of their agreement, and Mr. Gold could feel his stomach fill with butterflies. He looked at the manila envelope full of worksheets on his desk with her name on it. He ruffled the papers inside around, just so that he would have something to do with his fidgeting hands. Hearing the door open, he knew instinctively it was her entering, yet he kept his head down.

_Click. Click. Click._ The unmistakable sound of high heeled shoes.

_'That's funny. I don't remember her wearing heels today.' _he pondered to himself.

"Mr. Gold?" He heard her say in that cute Australian accent.

"Yes dearie?" He lifted his head, and he almost fell out of his chair. It was Belle alright. Except that was _not_ what she was wearing this morning. Her attire now included a white ruffled blouse, with half of the buttons not snapped together, revealing a strapless white laced bra. Her auburn curls fell around her face beautifully, and settled softly on her shoulders. She was also sporting a very short pleated skirt, and he was sure if she bent over, he would see every bit of her. He looked further down her milky legs and saw the source of the clicking. Five inch high black heels.

_'Holy. Fucking. God.' _He thought. His mouth dropped open, unable to say anything to his student.

"I'm here for my extra credit work." Belle said coyly. And walked over to where he was sitting. She jumped onto the edge of his desk, and crossed her legs. "What would you like me to do?"

It took Mr. Gold a minute to remember how to form words again, but when he did, he managed to get out, "Miss. French... I'm not sure you are still in dress code." He looked her up and down again, somehow managing to keep his hands firmly in his lap.

"It's after school hours. I didn't think you'd mind." Belle pouted her lip a little. "Do you not like it?"

"Oh no dearie, it's not that I don't like it... But this isn't exactly appropriate." He responded.

"You know what you are right." She hopped up off his desk, taking some tape, and a few pieces of paper with her. Making sure his eyes were still on her, she swayed her ass all the way to the door, and locked it. Putting the paper over the small window, she taped the viewing hole shut, so that wandering eyes wouldn't be able to see what was going on inside. "There. Now it's more than appropriate." She smiled wickedly, before sashaying back over to his desk, and hopped back on top of it. "You never answered my question."

Mr. Gold's mouth was completely dry. "And um, what kind of question was that dearie?"

Scooting over on the desk, she sat directly in front of her teacher, keeping her legs dangerously apart. Not far enough to reveal anything, but the temptation was definitely there. She picked up his hands from his lap, and she placed them on her hips. "What would you like me to do?" She repeated, her voice low and seductive.

Throwing all caution to the wind, Mr. Gold pulled her into his lap, so that both of her legs fell to either side of him, hiking her skirt way up her thighs. With it bunched around her waist, her pink thong was now plainly visible, as was his growing erection. She captured his lips with her own, and threaded her hands through his graying hair. His tongue easily slipped into her mouth were he explored every inch. She scooted further into his lap, brushing against his cock through his suit pants. He felt her hands move from his hair, and to the buttons of his shirt. He mentally thanked the fact he took his jacket off earlier in the mid afternoon heat. Not even bothering to undo them, she ripped the front open, buttons flying every which way.

Shouldering out of his shirt, he also removed his wife beater and resumed kissing the beauty in his lap. Her hands ran all over his chest, and she started grinding her hips down onto him, moaning into his mouth. Breaking again for air, Mr. Gold took this time to work on her own clothing. He moved his lips to the hollow of her neck, and slowly started kissing the available skin before he made it to the first button underneath her breasts. Using his teeth, he popped the button and Belle shuddered at the sight. Continuing his pattern of kissing and button popping, he finally had her shirt undone and also off her shoulders, before he undid the front clasp of her bra. Her breasts gracefully fell from their containment, and his lips found her right nipple. He swirled his tongue around, and gently bit down on it. Belle threw her head back, and resumed grinding into him at a steady pace. Moving to the other nipple, he gave it the same treatment, as he felt her hands working on his belt. Getting it undone, she also undid the button and zipper. Amazingly enough, Mr. Gold was able to stand with her wrapping her legs around his waist, and arms around his neck, without any protest from his own knee. Feeling her heeled shoes dig into his back, he kicked off his shoes and socks, and removed his own pants, before setting back down in his chair.

His erection was finally free, and rock hard and Belle felt it rubbing up against her thong. His mouth found hers again, and he moved a skillful hand down to her panties. Rubbing his thumb against them, he discovered she was already soaking wet for him. Finding her clit through the fabric, he rubbed against it harder, feeling her legs tremble against him. Belle pulled away from the kiss and let out a loud moan that went straight to his cock. Attacking her neck with kisses and bites, he continued to rub her, and maneuvered a finger into her panties and it slowly penetrated her wet heat. Swirling his finger, he added another digit, and slowly started to finger her. Rocking her hips, she met every one of his hands thrusts, and they kept adding speed until she was vaulting her hips up and down on his lap,trying to find release. His cock twitched with every movement of her delicious hips, and how he wanted to be inside her.

"Mr. Gold... I'm..." she panted, feeling her legs quake.

Leaning into her ear, he whispered huskily, "Come for me Belle..." He felt her unravel, and her juice all over his hand. Removing it, he brought it to his mouth, and his tongue darted out and he licked up every bit. When he was finished with his hand, he picked her up by the hips, still in the skirt, and set her onto his desk, legs spread wide. Without warning, he took a pair of scissors and cut off her thong, and quickly buried his mouth between her legs, lapping up every bit of her. Leaning back heavily on her hands, Belle groaned in pleasure, loosing herself in his ministrations. He darted his tongue in and out of her, never tiring of her sweetness. She was once again fast on the edge, but, much to her disappointment, he removed his tongue. Smirking at her, he stood up, his cock already painfully close to release. He looked at her, silently asking her permission, which she gladly gave by spreading her legs even further. Pressing his tip at her entrance, he slowly buried himself into her. He didn't have to wait long for her to adjust to his size, before she started rocking her hips. Pulling almost all the way out, he slammed back into her. Pulling her legs up, she wrapped them again around his waist, adding a whole new angle to his penetration.

"Fuck, Mr. Gold. Harder. Please." Belle urged him on, writhing underneath him,

"Anything for you dearie." He picked up the pace, and rammed into her G spot over and over again. He felt her legs once again tremble around him, and he knew she was close, as was he. Picking her up off his desk, he sat them back down into his chair, and Belle took the hint. Bouncing up and down onto his cock, she didn't last long in the new position. She came again all over his cock, as he released himself deep into her.

* * *

Mr. Gold awoke in a cold sweat in the early hours of Saturday morning with an aching erection. Realizing what he just dreamt about, he placed his head in his hands, admitting defeat. "Oh my God, what have I gotten myself into?" Sighing, he recalled his dream as he took care of his own needs. _'Thats the last time I watch "The Nanny" before I go to bed." _he thought bitterly to himself.

* * *

TEH_AUTHORS NOTE

bahahaha Mr. Gold! What dirty old man you are! And I hope someone other than me has watched The Nanny. Funny show, funny show.


	5. Chapter 5

Before story note: Once again thank you to everyone that has taken the time to review this tale, and thanks for all of the support. However I do have a few things I'd like you to read before we continue.

1: So I heard through the grapevine of google, that Mr. Gold's first name is really Eli. Say WHAT!? I didn't want to make up a name for him and I just adore it. It's the most official name I've heard so until someone goes hell no, that's not his real name, I'm going to go with it. Ah hell, I'm going with it regardless.

2:I also changed around a few plot elements of the last chapter, nothing major though. Seeing as how I'm clearly awful with the law and child support, I realized that the arrangement between Mr. Gold and his Ex is preposterous, so I fixed that. Now it's every summer, instead of the first weekend of the month. Bad me.

3:Another thing I have realized, I never actually gave a location where our heroes are residing. That's just silly, and for the sake of time and convenience, let's pretend that I already mentioned that they live in rural New York. I know I should probably go back into one of the chapters and make this known, but call me a lazy bastard, I just don't feel like it. That requires me rewriting things, and all that jazz, so for now, this will just have to do. Don't worry, I will fix the issue, and I will alert you when I do, but honestly it won't be a major plot element reveal, so I'm not too concerned with it at this point.

4:Anyway, enough rambling and onto the Rumbelle!

* * *

Saturday morning, Belle awoke with a vigorous sense of purpose. She knew what she had to do, and that she had to do it fast. However, a trip to the huge mall a couple of towns over with her two best friends could only improve her resolve.

"And then we went and saw that new Johnny Depp movie." Mary-Margaret said, recapping her date with David. They were sitting in the middle of the food court, taking a break from window shopping.

"Damn, he is so hot." Ruby chimed in, talking up from her milkshake."I would let him do so many things."

"Geez Ruby, do you ever think about anything else?" Belle joked with her friend. "I swear your mind is just one giant sex pool."

"What can I say? I've got an active imagination." Ruby laughed and both Belle and Mary-Margaret rolled their eyes.

"Maybe you should let Mr. Hopper know about your dirty mind." Mary-Margaret said. "I'm sure he'd love to know about it."

Ruby turned a bright red, and turned her attention back to her milkshake. It was no secret between them that Ruby had a crush on their psychology teacher. 'He's just so cute.' was Ruby's flawless reasoning. Quickly changing the subject, Ruby turned to Belle. "So, what is the deal with you and Gaston? You didn't seem very happy when you stormed out of the cafeteria yesterday."

Belle glared down at her own smoothie. "Well, basically he called me a slut because of the way David and I were talking. I was being too promiscuous, like Gaston knows the meaning of that word. Anyway, he apologized, and even though I still had every intention of dumping him, I ended up giving him yet another chance. God, am I stupid or what?"

"Aw Belle, you aren't stupid." Mary-Margaret comforted her friend. "You only had a momentarily lapse of judgment. Happens to everyone. The best you can do now is fix your mistake, and honestly, it's about time. I never thought he was right for you."

"He's become such a dick lately." Ruby added. "It is definitely time to dump his ass. Hard."

"Yeah, I know everyone is right. It's like I was telling Mr. Gold..." Mary-Margaret's head snapped up at Belle in disbelief, and Ruby started to choke on her milkshake. "Oh God Ruby, are you ok?"

"I'm... fine..." She sputtered between fits of coughs. When she finally calmed herself, she almost shouted, "What do you mean 'Like I was telling Mr. Gold?!' Since when do you talk to him about your problems before your two besties!?"

"Well it wasn't on purpose." Belle blushed slightly. "He kept me company while I waited for dad to come fix my car yesterday." She retold how her car started smoking, at that he showed up.

"So he was like, your knight in shining armor?" Ruby grinned at her friend. "Isn't that so sweet!"

"Did anything else happen?" Mary-Margaret inquired.

"Oh I shouldn't tell you guys this. At. All." Both Ruby and Mary-Margaret were on the edge of their seats, drinks long forgotten. "We ate dinner together." Over the squees of her friends she added, "Stop that! It was McDonald's for heavens sake! And it's not like he payed for me. It wasn't a date or anything. Why are you two getting so worked up over this?"

"Ah so romantic." Ruby swooned. "Plus, you have to stay with him after school from now on."

"Yeah." Mary-Margaret joined in. "You'll be in love before you know it!"

Belle buried her head in her hands and rolled her eyes. "You guys are terrible. I'm 17. He's... what like early 40's?"

"Oh you know that gray hair is sexy. It's so distinguished." Ruby said. "I do have to say, older men are good in bed. They know what they are doing..."

"Ruby! It's not like that!" Belle groaned at her friends.

"Well Belle, you'll be 18 in a month. Then everything is legal." Mary-Margaret added.

"He's still my teacher Mary-Margaret."

"AH HA! So you ARE thinking about it!" Ruby teased. "Belle and Gold sitting it a tree. F-U-C-K-I-N-G."

Desperate, Belle looked around the mall for a distraction. Praying that one of the stores had a buy one, get three free sale, she spotted something even better.

"Hey, isn't that Principal Graham? Who is that girl he is with?" Belle asked.

It worked. Both of her friend's heads whipped around, instantly forgetting about her. For now anyway. "Hey that's my criminal science teacher." Ruby said. "Miss Swan. Hm, I wonder if they are on a date."

"We are pretty far from home. It would make sense, especially if they didn't want other people to know." Mary-Margaret said, a slight dreamy tone to her voice. She was always a sucker for love.

"Oh, you know what I heard?" Ruby snapped her attention back to her friends. "I heard that Graham and Mills are lovers."

"Where did you hear that?" Belle inquired.

"Outside Graham's office door, that's where." Ruby laughed. "After school a couple days back, I was going to try and get out of detention. I marched up to his door, and promptly heard the she-devil and our hot principal moaning."

"Oh my." Mary-Margaret covered her mouth. "So this would be quite the scandal if it got out. I can't imagine what our _lovely_," she spat the word out. "Science teacher would do if she ever found out that he was here with Miss. Swan."

Belle quickly thought back to her conversation with Mr. Gold. _'with a little... persuasion, he saw things my way.' _Averting her eyes down, she thought, _'I wonder if Mr. Gold knew. I'll try and get it out of him on Monday.' _Aloud, she said, "Hey, we should probably get moving. It would be awkward if they knew someone from school saw them here.

"Your right Belle." Ruby agreed, picking up her empty milkshake cup. "Let's go to Victoria's Secret. We need to get you some sexy underwear for Mr. Gold." As Ruby cackled, Belle turned to Mary-Margaret, who simply shrugged her shoulders. She gave Belle a look that said, 'Did you really expect anything else?'

* * *

Despite her protests, Belle walked into her room, carrying a giant bag of Victoria's Secret lingerie. While she had no real intention of wearing them for Mr. Gold, as Ruby (and probably Mary-Margaret) thought, she did need a little pampering after the awful day she had yesterday. She pulled out the matching set of pink and black plaid lace bra and panties. If she were going to go through with this break up, she needed all the support she could get. She had already called Gaston and told him that she needed to talk to him and that to meet her at the Starbucks downtown. She thought that doing this on neutral ground was best. Taking a quick shower, she put on her new undergarments, threw on some jeans and a blouse, and went to the kitchen to inform her father she was heading out.

"Oh, ok honey. Where are you off too?" Maurice asked.

"I'm going to the Starbucks downtown.. I'm going to go break up with Gaston." She smiled, and her father stared at her dumbstruck.

"It's about damn well time!" He proclaimed. "I never liked that little shit... Oh excuse me."

That caught Belle off guard. "How come?"

Maurice turned a very deep shade of red. "I don't think he realized it, but the night that he was coming over to introduce himself, I stood behind him in line at Walgreens on the way home. I had forgotten to pick up milk. Anyway, he was in front of me, holding a pack of condoms. He told the friend he was with that he had such an easy score for his date tonight, and that it wouldn't take long to 'seal the deal.' I thought to myself that the poor girl had no idea what she was getting herself into. Low and behold an hour later this prick turns up at our doorstep, not even realizing that I was behind him in line. I almost threw his ass out, but I realized that I do trust you, and that you wouldn't do anything reckless. I had to let you figure out this asshole on your own. I can't always be around to protect you. I'm just happy I raised such a smart girl... Right?" The unasked question hung in the air.

Without missing a beat, she responded, "Right." She walked over to her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back later ok?"

"Alright. Be careful honey, and don't take no for an answer!" Her father called out in encouragement as she walked out the door.

* * *

"What do you mean you are breaking up with me?" Gaston said, his face growing red with rage.

"I mean I've had enough of this relationship and enough of you." Belle said coldy, with her arms crossed.

"I thought we worked everything out! You were going to give me another chance!" Gaston's voice became louder, and a few people turned their heads to see the commotion. Maybe a public place was not the best place to do this.

"It was a mistake, and I am sorry for that. Truth is, I had every intention of breaking up with you yesterday, but I had a moment of weakness. Now I'm fixing it. I can't be with you anymore Gaston. You are suffocating me." Belle laid all of her cards on the table.

"So you just need space?" He looked hopeful. "I can give you space. All the space you need, and when you feel better we can get back..."

"No Gaston." She interrupted. "We are not getting back together. I'm breaking up with you. That's it. I'm sorry it came to this, but in time you'll see it's for the best." She tried to reassure him, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Fine. I get it. You are a cold heartless bitch. Fuck you Belle." Gaston stood up so fast his chair toppled over on the floor, and he stormed out. Belle only sat there, and despite the overly dramatic episode, she felt that a thousand ton weight had been lifted off of her. She let it all sink in and she finally felt free.

* * *

For most people, Sunday was not a productive day. It was a day to relax, and get mentally ready for the upcoming workweek. It was a day to sit back, maybe with a cold beer, and just take everything in.

Not for Mr. Gold. Well at least not this Sunday. This Sunday he had the pleasure of pacing his house with his cane in one hand, and a glass full of scotch in the other. After he had awoken on Saturday, he tried all day to keep his mind off of Belle. He ran errands, did paperwork, he even took a walk in hopes of clearing his head. And as a last ditch effort, he fell asleep on the couch in a whiskey induced slumber. However, it was all for naught,when he had yet another dream about his student, and he awoke with one of the most painfully hard erections he'd had in his life. He hardly had time to undo his pants and slip himself out before all of the friction had him coming violently. He recalled that she was on top of him on this very couch, breasts bouncing up and down as she... "STOP!" he yelled into the empty house, feeling his member stir again. So Mr. Gold had been up since 4:37 that morning, too afraid to go back to sleep.

He didn't know what else to do. He didn't particularly want to talk to anyone, but he was quickly running out of options. Grabbing his phone, he scrolled down his contact list, albeit not very far, to Archie. Hitting the call button, he only had to wait a moment before he heard the closest person he had to a friend pick up.

"Mr. Gold? Hello." He could hear the confusion in his voice. When he gave him his number, he never actually expected him to use it.

"Hello Mr. Hopper. Are you busy today?" Mr. Gold didn't quite know how to go about this.

"Not really. Just watching a few movies. Was there something you needed?"

"Aye. Do you think you could stop by my home at some point today?" He was clearly uncomfortable now. He had never invited anyone to his home before.

"Um. Sure. Yeah, no problem. Can I have the address?"

Mr. Gold rambled out the address, and hung up after they agreed he'd be over in an hour.

An hour that flew by much to quickly for Mr. Gold's taste.

Now they were sitting in his living room, both holding a cup of tea, neither one sure as to how to start the conversation.

"So, nice weather we are having." Archie said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Aye, unusual for this region..." Mr. Gold rambled.

"Is there something in particular you wanted to discuss with me?"

Letting out a sigh, Mr. Gold finally resigned himself. He brought the man over here, so he might as well get it out. "I don't mean to stir up any trouble, but you know how you are, _infatuated, _with your student, Miss. Ruby?" He saw Archie stiffen up like a board, and he turned to look at Mr. Gold with wide eyes.

"Eli," It was rare for anyone to use Mr. Gold's first name. "You are in dangerous territory."

While Mr. Hopper was not a very threatening man, Mr. Gold didn't want to destroy the only friendship he had. "I said I wasn't trying to stir up trouble. But I will take that as a yes. Anyway, I'm in sort of, um, the same _situation. _With Miss. French. Belle."

Archie relaxed tremendously, and a smirk grew on his face. "Well duh. I can see it plain as day." He saw a look of horror cross Mr. Gold's face. "It's ok. No one else knows. I'm the only one that pays attention to the grumpy old man with the cane." Archie joked.

"I don't know what to do." That was a rare thing in and of itself. Mr. Gold always had a plan for every contingency.

"There isn't much you can do, I'm afraid. Doing anything would be a death sentence. All you can do is wait until graduation. And then chances are you'll never see them again. That was a blow straight to Mr. Gold's heart. This was not missed by the psychology teacher, who then added, "Don't tell me you are falling for her." When he heard no response he shook his head. "My God, you've gotten it bad. Who would have thunk that big bad Mr. Gold's ice cold heart could be stolen by a seventeen year old high school girl."

"She's more than that." He said. "I've never met anyone like her. I know that what I'm feeling is wrong, and that I could never deserve her, but I can't stop how I'm feeling. How am I supposed to cope when she's all alone in a room with me for an hour? I have problems teaching for the last thirty minutes of class when she finally stumbles in late."

"I'm sorry, I really am." Archie said. "This is a sticky situation. Do you think she is attracted to you as well?"

"Sometimes I get the feeling she is, but then why would she be?" Mr. Gold felt like he himself was a high school student all over again, playing the game 'does she like me or not?'

"Maybe she is in the same predicament as you. She likes you, but has no idea what to do about it. I mean honestly, there is no winning situation here. In the best circumstances if she does feel the same way and you begin a relationship, no matter how secret it is, someone will find out. And then you lose your job and you'll probably go to jail. On the other side of that, if you tell her and she doesn't like you, you'll still lose your job and go to jail, but you'll feel like a complete idiot."

Mr. Gold laughed bitterly. "Is there an option where I don't lose my job and go to jail?"

"I think you already know the answer. You just don't tell her and wait it out." Archie resigned. "I know it's hard, but you have to figure out what you are willing to give up. Do you love her?"

Mr. Gold thought long and hard about his answer before he responded. "Aye I do. But I'm no fool. I know that this isn't going to work out in the long run, and it will only leave her broken on some level, regardless of how she feels, and I couldn't do that to her."

Archie nodded his head. "It looks like you've made a decision then."

Sighing deeply, Mr. Gold said, "Yes, it would seem that I have."

* * *

TEH_AUTHORS NOTE

Does this spell destruction for our heroes? What will Gaston do in wake of his breakup? What will happen to the clown at the bottom of the well? (There is no clown, so stop looking for it.) Tune in next time for an all new chapter of; Saved by the Belle!

Dun dun duuuuuuuuh!


	6. Chapter 6

Before story note: Not much of a note today. I do appreciate all of the reviews, and keep em comin! I like to know if you guys like the writing, and there is no point in writing something everyone hates. Anyway, thanks for the support. :D

Also, I know it wasn't too long of a delay between chapters, but it was the longest so far, and I'm sorry to say thats how it's gonna be from now on. :( I got 30 hours of school plus 40 hours of work, so I'll try to cram some writing in here and there, but it's gonna be a little spaced out between updates. But please do enjoy, because we all know I do it for the children.

* * *

After Archie left the history teacher's home, Mr. Gold tried to put his own thoughts into order. He knew that he needed to stay away, and that was the only option that would insure everyone coming out of this unscathed, including himself. Despite his feelings for her, he had no idea how she felt about him, and he couldn't risk everything on a maybe.

Knowing all of this though, he didn't know how he could, and he still didn't Monday afternoon when she strolled in ten minutes after the final bell.

"Hey Mr. Gold." She said, setting her book bag onto one of the empty desks. She pulled out the worksheets he gave her the previous Friday. "I finished those papers already." She walked over to his desk and set them down with a smile. Belle couldn't help but notice the chipped tea cup was still on his desk, this time filled with tea, and a warm feeling rushed through her body for a moment.

"Hello Miss. French. Already started I see?" A twinkle was in his eyes as he looked over the paperwork. "Trying to get rid of me that fast?"

"Do you want me to be around longer?" Belle countered, smirking at her teacher. "I can always work slower." She bordered on the edge of flirting, and she knew she was in dangerous territory.

As did Mr. Gold who quickly steered the conversation into a different direction. "Alright I'll take a look over these papers. Here are the new worksheets. There are ten open ended questions." He handed her the school work, and she took them silently, and went back to the desk that she set her things on. Pulling out her heavy book, she started on the papers in quiet.

After a few uncomfortable minutes in the dead air of the classroom, Belle spoke out. "So how was your weekend Mr. Gold?"

"Oh it was alright dearie." He said, intending to leave it at that. However after he noticed her shoulders drooping as she went back to work, he blurted out, "How was your weekend Belle?"

Her smile lit up the room as she recalled the past couple of days events. "Oh it was a great improvement over Friday. I went window shopping with my friends." She conveniently left out the Victoria's Secret purchase. "And most importantly, I broke up with my boyfriend too."

"Is that so?" Mr. Gold said, no longer paying attention to his own work. "Are you glad for it then?"

"It's like a weight has been lifted. I haven't felt this free in months." When Belle looked at him, he had to admit that she did have new light in her eyes. "I only wish I had done it sooner."

"We live and learn dearie, live and learn. But I am happy for you that you feel better. So is that all for your weekend?"

"Yeah." Belle began to say. "Oh! We saw Mr. Graham and Ms. Swan at the mall. We are pretty sure they were on a date. However, I think you already knew about them." The light in Belle's eyes had been replaced with a knowing look.

"And why would you think that?" he replied casually.

"Because you said that with a little persuasion, you were able to convince Principal Graham to let me work this off. And um, Ruby told me that she was sure that Ms. Mills was already..." Belle faltered, not sure how to discuss sex with her own history teacher. "_With_ Mr. Graham. I just put the pieces together is all."

"Well you certainly are a smart girl. I shouldn't be telling you this, but seeing as how you already know, I don't see what harm it can do. Yes there seems to be quite the love triangle between them. Ms. Mills however has Mr. Graham wrapped very tightly around her finger, so if it got out that he was going seeing Ms. Swan aw well, it would be quite destructive."

"What could she possibly do to him? He is the principal after all." She asked, her work long forgotten.

"Regina has friends in high places. If he left her, especially for Ms. Swan, then you can say goodbye to Principal Graham." Looking up at the clock on the wall, he noticed that they had already chatted half of the hour away. "Now see here Miss. French," he said teasingly. "Stop trying to distract me. We both have work to do."

"Me distract you?" Belle playfully said. "I don't think I could ever do that."

'Oh you do that better than you know.' He thought to himself as both he and Belle went back to work.

* * *

"God Belle, I have no idea what I'm going to wear to prom." Ruby said over the phone. "I need to figure this out soon!"

Belle laughed at her friend. "Ruby, you still have a month before prom. I'm sure you'll find something." She made her way to her closet and looked at her own prom dress. A sky blue gown hung off a hanger, with a shimmering golden trim. She had saved her money since freshman year to afford it.

"Oh that's easy for you to say. You already have such a gorgeous dress." Ruby pouted. "I'm sure Mr. Gold will love it."

"Ruby..." Belle warned.

"What?" her promiscuous friend said innocently. "Everyone will love it. It's not my fault all of the teachers have to chaperone the dance, and he will inevitably see it and fall head over heals in love with you." Ruby paused for a moment while Belle sighed with frustration. "Oh, so how did it go today after school?"

"Alright. We talked for like thirty minutes though. Turns out that Mills, Graham and Swan all have some sort of complicated love triangle."

"He told you all of that?" Ruby was taken aback.

"Well I guessed it and he confirmed it."

"What else did you talk about?"

"Just how each others weekends went. I told him I broke up with Gaston, and he said he was happy for me."

"You mean he was happy for himself. Now he can sweep you off of your feet." Ruby teased. "It's only a matter of time Belle."

"When will you give it up Ruby?" Belle was at her wits end. "He's my teacher for goodness sake. That right there is enough for this not to work!"

Ruby was suddenly serious. "You know Belle, not once have you said that you didn't want it to work. I'm beginning to get suspicious that you do."

"Oh I don't know." Belle fell backwards onto her bed. "If I were to be honest with myself, then yes, yes I would say I'm attracted to him." She felt the heat rise to her cheeks. She never admitted it out loud to anyone before, although she suspected it was easier to admit it to Ruby, seeing as how she was in the same boat."There is just something about him. He's the polar opposite of Gaston in every single way. He's smart, he carries himself well, and I can have an actual conversation with him without having to carefully choose my words. Everything is so _easy_ with him. But there is no way that he would risk his job for some young high schooler who is probably just overly emotional."

"Belle, for as long as I've known you, I've never seen you overly emotional. You are a very sensible person, and calm headed. Yes this whole thing with Gaston was a hot mess and it should have been dealt with sooner, but you did take care of it with a very level head. Hell if I was going out with him and he called me a slut, I would have grabbed a lunch tray and beat him upside the head with it." Both Ruby and Belle laughed because they both knew it was very true.

"Thanks Ruby. What should I do about Mr. Gold then?" Belle was still at a loss. "How smart and level headed would I be to try and pursue a relationship with my teacher of all people? That's probably the dumbest thing anyone could possibly do."

"Well, you could wait until after you graduate. Then it doesn't matter." Ruby suggested. "You'll be over eighteen, and he wouldn't be your teacher anymore either. Keep going to his after school sessions and keep talking with him, and maybe a solid foundation will grow. And who knows, maybe you won't feel the same way about him at graduation anyway. Then it wouldn't matter, and no one will get hurt or go to jail."

"Yeah maybe." Belle said, but she wasn't very convinced. If her current dreams about him were any indication, this was going to be a very long, and uncomfortable, few months. "You know what Ruby, maybe you are the calm one of the two of us."

"Yeah and Mary-Margaret is a home wreaking whore." Ruby countered, lightening the mood. "So when are you going to take me dress shopping? All of this deep talking has me itching for a beautiful new gown."

"We can go tomorrow after school. I don't have to meet with Mr. Gold then."

"Oh and I can practically hear the disappointment in your voice."

* * *

Because it was after school on a Tuesday, there was no one out and about at their small mall, and they were able to find a dress for Ruby within an hour. Belle was not at all surprised with the gown Ruby fell in love with. It was absolutely Ruby. The bust was a shade of candy red, as were the matching gloves, while the long flowing skirt was black. The slit that ran thigh high revealed that the inside of the skirt was also red. All in all, that dress was made for Ruby and no one else could ever hope to wear it and pull it off half as well.

Also despite her protests, Ruby bought Belle a new blouse. "Think of it as an early birthday present." Ruby insisted. It was white and low cut, with a ruffled neck and a bow on the front. Belle had to admit that she loved it. So on Wednesday morning, after she slipped it over her head, along with a knee length black skirt and saw her reflection in the mirror, she knew it was going to be a good day. Walking into the kitchen, she noticed her father was still eating breakfast before heading off to work.

"Hello papa." She said brightly. Grabbing the Cinnamon Toast Crunch, she poured herself a bowl.

"Hey Belle. Don't you look nice today." Her father said looking up. "Trying to impress someone?"

"Of course not papa." Belle responded with a mischievous grin. "So that means you like it?"  
Her father laughed. "As your father, no I hate it. But as long as you like it, then it's fine with me." He drank up the rest of his coffee and put the cup in the sink. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, he wished her a good day at school and headed off to work.

Smirking to herself, Belle thought, 'Well if it my father hates the shirt, then it must be good.' Finishing her cereal, she double checked her outfit in the hall mirror, making sure it looked perfect, and grabbed her back pack. Throwing it over her shoulder, she left the house ready to face the day.

Or so she thought.

Arriving at school on time left Belle plenty of leeway to make it to her locker before Mr. Gold's class. Navigating the empty halls, she let her mind wander to what Mr. Gold would think of her get up. 'Ha, as if it matters.' She thought, smiling to her self. Reaching her destination, an older senior was hanging around her locker. She recognized him immediately as Victor Whale, Ruby's one time fling. They went out once, and much to Belle's dismay, they had sex. Surprise, surprise that he didn't call the next day. He's what Mary-Margaret would call, a scuz.

"Um excuse me." She said, trying to get the guy to move. She didn't need anything from him, so the quicker she left, the better.

"Why hello Belle." He said, moving a bit more in the way. "How are you doing today?"

"Just fine." She said coolly, realizing he was not going to budge any time soon.

"I heard about you and Gaston. Shame really." he said to her nonchalantly.

"Hardly." Belle scoffed. "Would you please move out of the way. You are in front of my locker and I need to get my books."

Victor pretended not to hear her. "Really? I thought you'd be heartbroken."

"And why would you think that? I broke up with him."

"Oh really now? That's not how he tells it."

She knew she shouldn't take the bait, but before she could shut her mouth she blurted out, "Well then how does he tell it?"

"That he finally got you to say yes. But the thing was, you were a bad lay, even for a virgin, so he broke up with you. I can teach you a few things if you want." He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

Belle struggled to get out of his grasp. "Let go of me!" There was no one in the hallway to see the struggle and help her. Finally gaining freedom, she glared at Victor. "That is _not _how it happened. He's just pissed that I _dumped _him."

"Oh, so you're ready for a real man." He flipped them so that he was pressing her against the lockers, her hands restrained with only one of his. "It's a good thing your first time wasn't wasted on Gaston. I'm so much bigger than he is, and so much better." She felt him grind against her as she strained against his hold.

"Dammit! Get off of me!" She tried to knee him in the groin, but his leg was to quick to pin the rest of her down, spreading her legs apart.

"Oh I like a fight in a girl. Makes it so much better in the end." He moved his free hand slowly up her skirt. She could feel his hand right over her panties, trying to rub circles over her clit.

"Stop it Victor!" She summoned enough strength in her to tear free of his grasp and throw a punch across his face.

Even completely stunned, Victor wasn't stunned into silence. "Oh you bitch." He progressed to her, still against the lockers, but the sound of the bell stopped him. "Shit. Looks like we will have to finish this later. And trust me, I will finish it." And he stalked off before the crowd filled the halls going to their first period class. Her heart still pounding, she pulled herself together just enough to grab her books and shuffle to Mr. Gold's class.

* * *

For the first time he could remember, she was the first to arrive to class. Noticing her outfit, he had a quick relapse of his first dream. Quickly shoving it out of his head, he mentally scolded himself for even thinking of that dream again, especially with her ten feet in front of him.

"Hello Miss French. How are you..." Mr. Gold began before he took in her appearance, aside from her clothes. 'God she looks shaken.' He thought to himself as she ignored his hello and found a seat near his desk. "Miss French are you alright?" No response. "Miss French?" Still nothing. Getting up from his desk and grabbing his cane, he walked the short distance to her. "Belle?" Another first. He'd never used her given name in conversation, aside from roll call. "Belle are you alright?" He said gently, laying a hand on her shoulder. She jumped then, not completely out of his touch, and she looked on the verge of tears. "What's wrong?" She only shook her head and bit her lip. Sighing, he noticed the rest of the class sluggishly flowing in through the doors. Leaning down, he whispered, "See me after class ok?" For a moment he thought she didn't hear him, but eventually she nodded her head yes.

Forcing himself to leave it at that, he left her side and took his place at the head of the class and began teaching. Not even Mr. Gold could tell you what he taught, because his whole attention was focused on the trembling girl in his peripherals. 'What the hell could have happened to her?' was all that was running through his mind, so fifteen minutes before the end of class, he gave up trying to teach. "Just read chapter seventeen." He said as he dismissed his class to a free few minutes to talk. This was unheard of in his class, so everyone made sure to take advantage of it.

Except for Belle.

He saw her friend Ruby come by and try and talk with her, but she hardly said a word. He could overhear the one sided conversation and the frustration oozing out of the black haired girls words. "Belle, you have to talk to me if you want me to help."

Still though she remained silent, as she did for the rest of the time. Finally the bell rang, and everyone gathered their things. Waiting for the last student to leave, he shut the door behind them. He had a feeling this would be a private conversation. Once again he walked over to Belle, but this time he sat in the student desk next to her.

"I don't want to take up your free period." Belle said impassively.

"You take up as much time as you need dearie." Mr. Gold responded, and was met again with more silence. Putting his hand on her desk, he calmly said, "Listen, obviously something happened. You don't have to tell me what it was, but maybe I can help you. Or maybe I can find someone that can." He saw tears threaten to fall at the corners of her eyes.

"I don't know if I can tell you..." Belle trailed off, still holding onto her tears.

"That bad huh?" He tried to make a joke of it. "Well who cares, it's stupid teenage drama. It won't matter in a month."

That broke her dam. She let the tears fall, and she couldn't stop. Mr. Gold was bewildered and he didn't know what to do. So all he did was rub her back as she cried, telling her small platitudes. "Shh dearie, it's ok. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's not your fault Mr. Gold." She said softly. "You didn't know that... that..." she just couldn't say it. The last thing that she wanted was for him to leave her, even if it was to go get help. So she kept her mouth shut, and instead she took his hand in hers for comfort.

"What didn't I know?" he quietly said. "Did someone hurt you?" She slowly nodded. 'Ok we are getting somewhere.' He thought. Aloud, he said "Did you get in a fight?" He didn't see any bruises, and his suspicions were confirmed when she shook her head. "Well if you didn't get in a fight, how did someone hurt..." he was shocked. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew. Someone had touched her. And she didn't want it.

Hearing his sentence stop short, Belle looked up at him with tear filled blue eyes. Expecting him to take his hand back, she loosened her grip so that he could retrieve it. What she didn't expect was his grip to tighten on her hand. One word. "When?"

"Right... right before class. Next to my locker." Belle's voice got smaller.

"And there was no one else there?" He inquired.

"No the halls were empty. He was just waiting for me at my locker.

"Who was it?" Mr. Gold struggled to keep his voice level, despite the rage.

"Victor. Victor Whale." Belle said as a whole new turret of tears fell from her face, and she slowly fell apart, with Mr. Gold her only witness.

* * *

TEH_AUTHORS NOTE

Gah, I always thought that Dr. Whale was such a pervert. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and hopefully I'll update again soon, but no promises. I gotta sleep too ya know!


	7. Chapter 7

Before story note: Ugh, I'm sorry about the length of my absences. I'm doing the best I can I promise! :/ Also I'm happy everyone is enjoying the story, and I hope everyone continues to :)

* * *

"What the hell do you mean there is nothing you can do?" Mr. Gold furiously yelled at Principal Graham. "She was... _taken advantage of_ in these very halls!"

"Sit down Mr. Gold." Graham said angrily. "It's her word against his. There are no witnesses and his friends say that he was with them before school."

"Are you seriously going to believe him? Don't we have cameras for the school you can check?"

"You know good and well the cameras haven't worked in over a year." Mr. Graham shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "It's not in the..."

"Budget. Yeah I know." the history teacher cut him off bitterly. "Listen here. I will not let this go unpunished. There is no reason at all for her to lie about something like this."

"But why would he do something like that? He's got girls falling over themselves left and right. What would be the point of him trying something like that on her? He doesn't _need _to. Maybe she just got the wrong idea, or maybe she led him on."

"Do you hear yourself Graham?" Mr. Gold's voice was rising. "I don't give a rat's ass why he did it, and I know she didn't make anything up. And if you saw her at the time I did, you'd know beyond a doubt that she wasn't making anything up either."

The principal leaned back in his chair. "Honestly Mr. Gold it doesn't matter what I believe. If I had to choose a story to believe, then yes, I would say that I believe that Victor attacked Belle. But the thing of it is, without any evidence, I can't expel him. I can't suspend him. Fuck I can't even give him a detention. Right now it's a giant sticky game of he said, she said, and until I get some solid evidence, or a witness, or _anything, _there is nothing I can do.

"Then it looks like I'll have to take care of it." Mr. Gold stood up quickly from his chair, and headed towards the door.

"Don't do anything rash!" Mr. Graham yelled as the door slammed shut.

* * *

"Belle..." Ruby trailed off, her voice echoing in the handicapped bathroom stall. "Belle, why don't you want to go to lunch?" She rubbed her friends back as she sat on the lid covered toilet, once again trying to not cry. "You can tell me..."

Belle turned her head to her friend, and once again tears started streaming down her cheeks. "Oh Ruby."

"Shh it's ok." Ruby pulled Belle's head to her shoulder. "It's ok, just let it all out."

"It... was... Victor." She said between sobs.

"What?" Ruby said in surprise. "What do you mean it was Victor?!"

Belle pulled back from Ruby and wiped her eyes, although it didn't matter because new tears replaced them. "He tried to..." she couldn't say the words. "He said that I needed a real man. He..."

"Oh my God Belle!" Ruby exclaimed, everything clicking into place. "Have you told anyone else?"

"Yeah, I have." She didn't look her friend in the eyes. "I already told Mr. Gold."

"And what did he say?"

"He said that he would take care of it. I don't know what that means. I'm so scared Ruby. Victor said he'd be back for me, and I haven't heard back from Mr. Gold yet. What if he can't do anything?" Belle cried even harder and began to shake. "I don't know what to do Ruby."

"It'll be ok. I won't let him hurt you, and I doubt Mr. Gold will either. Fuck, that Victor is such a sleaze. I should kill him myself. That is, if Mr. Gold leaves anything left for me to kill. I wouldn't be surprised that if at Victor's funeral, a cane will be sticking out of his ass."

Belle laughed despite herself. "That would make me feel better."

"There might not even be a body after Mr. Gold is finished with him." Ruby soothed Belle.

Drying her eyes, Belle looked at her friend. "I think you are playing this 'knight in shining armor' thing up a bit much."

"And I don't think you are playing it up enough. It's obvious he cares about you. I'd call him a big fat liar if he said otherwise. Just open your eyes girl."

Sighing, Belle leaned back on her seat. "I don't know what to think. Everything has been turned upside down. When did everything get so complicated Ruby?"

"The moment you admitted to yourself you were attracted to your history teacher." Ruby gave a sad smile for her friend.

"Does it make me a bad person to hope that Victor has a mishap involving a cane?"

"Not in the slightest Belle, not in the slightest."

* * *

Limping through the halls during lunch hour, he went over his quickly strung up plan. He knew it wasn't the greatest plan he's ever had, a lot relied on good old fashioned luck, but he wasn't about to let that sick bastard walk the halls and stalk his Belle while he sat around and did nothing. _'My Belle?' _He shook his head at himself. _'Maybe I'm also a sick bastard.' _Walking into the cafeteria, he pinpointed Victor at the center table, two girls on both sides of him, both clearly engaged with whatever he was saying to them. He didn't have Victor in any of his own classes, but he did know the kid through word of mouth, so finding him didn't take too much of a challenge. _'Now all I have to do is find a way to lure him from his friends.' _The history teacher thought menacingly to himself. Hastily drawing up something, he managed his way over to the table, and up to the side of one of the girls from his 3rd period class, Ashley. "Miss Boyd." He said, startling her. "May I have a quick word with you?"

It was evident that she was a little on edge at the request. "Um... sure Mr. Gold." She looked over at Victor and at her friend, a girl she called Aurora. Getting up from her seat, she followed her teacher to the edge of the room. "What is is Mr. Gold?" She asked, a slight irritation in her voice.

"I just wanted to warn you Miss Boyd that the man you and your friend are both so interested in takes advantage of girls."

She looked taken aback. "Victor? Mr. Gold, you have got to be kidding me. Why would he need to?"

"I'm afraid I'm quite serious dearie. You don't have to heed my warning, but I'd suggest both you and your friend get as far away from him as possible. I'd hate to see anyone get hurt." He said, almost meaning it.

Ashley quirked an eyebrow at him. "How do you know for sure?"

"You'd just have to trust me."

She looked at him for a moment, and he couldn't quite read her. Finally she said, "Well thank you for your concern Mr. Gold." Turning from him, he saw her make her way back to the table. She didn't sit down, but instead grabbed her things and whispered in Aurora's ear. Even from the distance, he could see her eyes grow large, and she also gathered her things and they both stormed away from an aghast Victor.

"What the hell girls?" He said to their backs. Mr. Gold saw Victor look around the room until their eyes met.

_'Alright. Part one complete. Now, to see if he takes the bait.' _He thought to himself as he broke eye contact and limped out of the cafeteria. He got a good distance away before he thought that maybe he had underestimated Victor, until he heard someone yell hey behind him. Turning around with a smirk of victory, he saw the womanizer making his way toward him.

"What the hell was that all about?" Victor said, anger seeping out of his words. "What did you say to her to make her leave like that?"

"You should watch your language, especially to your teachers." He warned. "Wouldn't want you to end up getting suspended."

"Fuck you." Victor spat. "I want to know what that was all about!"

"What what was all about?" the history teacher replied innocently. "It's not my fault you can't keep two girls interested in you."

"You said something to Ashely. I know you did. And I want to know what it was. Now." Victor closed in about two inches from Mr. Gold's face.

"I'm afraid I can't help you." He didn't back down.

A moment passed between them before Victor stepped back, still clearly seething. "Fine. There are plenty of fuckable girls in this school. I don't need them." He started to walk past the older man. "Later assho..." He didn't finish his insult before he started falling onto the ground, having tripped over an extended cane and landing face first onto the ground. Rolling onto his back and clutching his nose, he managed to get out, "You did that on purpose!"

"I'd help you up, but my bad knee and all. I think I'll just stand here and direct traffic around you." Mr. Gold said nonchalantly. Slowly stumbling up, Victor steadied himself before he threw a hard punch at Mr. Gold's jaw, and a hard crack resounded in the air.

"Oh my God!" A voice shrieked from the side. A very familiar voice Mr. Gold thought before thanking his lucky stars that his plan actually worked.

* * *

Clutching his cane in one hand and an ice pack against his jaw, Mr. Gold walked through the door of his classroom and unceremoniously plopped down at his desk. Despite the fact that his face was on fire, he was feeling quite please with himself. Victor was now suspended from the grounds for assault, on a teacher no less. Mr. Gold even had two witnesses on the incident. Well the important part anyway. Belle and Ruby both saw Victor punch Mr. Gold, so there was no question as to what to do. Even though Principal Graham looked at the history teacher skeptically in the nurses office, he shrugged it off, both knowing it would be pointless to bring up the incident involving Belle, and the likelihood that it was all connected. As Mr. Gold sat in his classroom chair, Victor was being hauled off to juvy, with no permission to step foot on the school grounds. All in all, it was a good day.

Depositing the ice pack into the trashcan and shuffling his papers into a briefcase, he stood up to leave, only then noticing Belle in the doorway. "I probably should have sent word that you didn't have to come today." Mr. Gold said to her, walking around his desk. "I'm not feeling up to it." He smiled sheepishly at her, although he didn't get much of a response. Instead she slowly walked up to him, each step more deliberate and determined than the last. Stopping right in front of him she paused for a moment before wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you." Was all she said as she tightened her arms around his waist. "Thank you so much."

He was taken aback by her behavior. "For what dearie?" He was fighting every muscle in his body and some how resisted holding her even closer.

She leaned back, her arms still wrapped around his waist. "For defending me. For being there for me. For..." she moved one hand to his bruised jaw, and ran her thumb over it. "For everything."

"Belle. Belle I..." his voice stopped as she resumed her position pressed up against him in a tight hug. Throwing all caution to the wind, he dropped his cane and held her close, damned the consequences. Hell could open up beneath their feet, and yet he still wouldn't let go of this piece of Heaven in his arms. He hardly registered that she had shifted slightly and was now kissing his sore jaw tenderly. Pulling himself back into the situation at hand, Mr. Gold knew he needed to stop this before they got in any deeper. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he pushed her back slightly, not even remotely trying to hide the sadness in his eyes. "Belle... we can't." He whispered, caressing her cheek. He tucked a flyaway strand of hair behind her ear, and let his hand fall to his side, defeated.

"I know..." She responded. "I was just hoping..." her voice trailed off.

Mr. Gold studied the beauty in front of him, not understanding what she could possibly see in him that would make her attracted to him. "Why would you even want a lame old man like me dearie? I'm sure there are other boys your age that are gentlemen and would love to be given a chance for your affections."

Belle looked at him and smiled. "Who even talks like that Mr. Gold?" A pause and she saw his face darken, probably thinking she was poking fun at his age. She quickly amended with, "What I mean is, you are just so sophisticated. From the way you dress, present yourself, and even the way you talk. It's like a breath of fresh air compared to some of the imbeciles that roam these halls. You make me think, and I can have a conversation with you without trying to dumb everything down. It's so... _freeing._"

Mr. Gold chuckled slightly. "So you only want someone to talk to?"

"No. I like all of you. You make me happy." Blushing, Belle softly said, "That's not all of it." Seeing his puzzled look she elaborated. "I'm also a sucker for the accent..."

It was now his turn to blush as he felt his cheeks grow red. All that ran through his head were the dirty things he could whisper to her in his Scottish brogue. Snapping himself from his thoughts, he turned to her, "Well Miss. French, it would seem that we have quite the predicament."

"And what would that be?" She took a step back and crossed her arms.

"Because if what you say is true..."

"It is." She interrupted.

"Then we feel the same way."

"What's wrong with that?" She asked, a little hopeful.

"Because you are my student Belle." He said with a slight 'duh' tone.

"I also have this rockin' seventeen year old body." Belle winked at Mr. Gold, who's already pained jaw dropped.

"Yes, that is also a problem."

Belle took his hand, and intertwined their fingers. He pulled her hand up and kissed her knuckles. "Well, I guess we will just have to wait." She said, mesmerized by his lips on her hand.

"I guess." He tenderly kissed every knuckle, not caring that they were standing in his classroom and that if anyone walked by, all hell would break loose.

"Mr. Gold?" she asked hesitantly

"Yes dearie?"

"Can you follow me for a second?"

"Of course."

Keeping their hands laced together, she led him to the back corner of the classroom, hidden from the view of the door. Turning to face him, she fingered her way through his graying brown locks, and leaned him down slightly so she could kiss him. Tentatively bringing their lips together, so she was careful to not hurt his jaw anymore, she could feel his lips moving against hers eagerly. It wasn't long before his tongue was begging for entrance into her mouth which she gladly opened for him. Both going slow and both exploring, they melted into each other, holding on for dear life. Finally breaking for air, Belle smiled brightly up at her history teacher before laying her head on his chest, her hand still in his hair.

"Yes, we are in deep trouble, aren't we." Belle said, feeling Mr. Gold nod his head in agreeance.

* * *

Ah their first "real" kiss. All sorts of warm an fuzzy. I'm going to apologize again for the tardiness of the updates. I swear I'm trying to update more often! I feel terrible not doing so. Sigh, hopefully I can get another chapter up before I school starts up again. I really need to.


	8. Chapter 8

Before story note: ok ok ok guys geeeeeeez. I'll update again. Gah. Lol I kid I kid. For being such a good audience and wonderfully putting up with my absences, I think it's high time to remind everyone that this is indeed an M rated fanfic.

* * *

Despite all that had happened that day, Belle tried her damnedest to not let her father know something was up. If she told him about Victor, he'd demand justice. Then she would be forced to tell him that Mr. Gold already stepped in an fixed everything. Belle was never much of a liar, and her father was sure to see through anything that she would have thought up. All in all it was best just to leave it be. For now anyway. It was hard enough just to keep her face straight while they ate their spaghetti.

"How was school today honey?" Maurice asked his daughter.

"Oh it was fine." She hoped her dreamy voice went right over her fathers head.

"And um, how was your session with Mr. Gold?" Clear skepticism towards the man laced his voice.

_'Keep calm.'_ she thought to herself. Aloud she said, "Just peachy." She smiled at her father, and then attacked a slice of garlic bread. "Nothing new to report." _'Ok, that might have been too much.'_ She held her breath slightly as he looked at her, but then let the matter drop.

They continued eating in silence for the next few minutes until Belle excused herself, clearing her plate in the sink before she left. Climbing up the stairs to her room, she slipped in and shut the door and locked it. All afternoon her mind went back to that kiss and the feel of his tongue inside of her mouth, cautiously exploring before their lips parted. They both wanted so much more, she could feel it in the air. But the circumstances forced them to leave the classroom before they lost themselves completely and someone walked by. Now she had a pack of butterflies in her stomach, and an _ache_ that needed to be released.

Walking into her connecting bathroom, she turned on the faucet in the tub, steam slowly fogging up the room. Going back into her bedroom while the bathtub filled, she stepped in front of her full length mirror. Closing her eyes, she imagined her history teacher was on the other side of that mirror, waiting patiently to see her. With the image in her head, she gradually began to undress, starting with her white blouse. Belle caressed her own sides, almost believing that it was his hands holding her. Shouldering out of her blouse and opening her eyes, she observed her pert nipples through her thin bra and camisole. Turning around, Belle unzipped the side of her skirt, and gyrated her hips, before pushing the material down far enough to pool around her feet. Closing her eyes again, she almost felt Mr. Gold's eyes on her. Taking off both her cami and bra, she was left only with her panties on, and she could already feel that her underwear was wet. _'For him.'_ She thought as she slowly rubbed the fabric holding in her desire.

Taking one of her breasts in her hand, she squeezed and pinched her painfully hard nipple, while the other snaked into her panties. She slowly slid a finger inside getting it wet, before pulling it back out and used the lubrication to rub her clit. Leaning back onto the wall, still imagining Mr. Gold's deft hand pleasuring her, she rubbed her clit harder and faster, her breath laboring. Forcing herself to stop, she squirmed out of her final garments, and headed into the bathroom. Slipping into the tub, she resumed her actions, a new fantasy forming in her head.

Now she was in his bedroom, on a bed with black and silver blankets. Calloused hands were roaming her figure, and an experienced tongue was going to work on her breasts. Throwing her head back she moaned into the bedroom, getting the attention of the man controlling the mouth. "Do you like that love?" He kissed his way up her body and to her open mouth, easily sliding his tongue into her mouth. Running it across her teeth, he withdrew and sucked on her bottom lip before releasing it. "What do you want my Belle?"

Whimpering, she moved her eyes downward, his throbbing cock dangerously close to her soaking entrance.

"Oh. You want this?" He shifted his own hips slightly, so that he rubbed against her opening, earning a groan from her. Smirking, he replaced his hard on with his fingers. "I've got to prepare you first, dearie." Sliding two fingers in, he slowly fucked her with his digits. Scooting down, his head joined his fingers, his expert tongue playing with her clit, quickly driving her crazy. Sensing her impending orgasm, he withdrew himself, hearing her groan in disapproval. "But dearie, I thought you wanted this..." He said in his thick Scottish accent before placing his head an inch inside of her. Gasping, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled her knees up around his waist.

"Please..." she begged him, dignity long forgotten.

"Please what?" he mocked playfully.

Looking into his eyes, she said, "Fuck me into this mattress."

"My love, such a dirty mouth. I'll have to put it to better use... _next time._" He smirked as he fully sheathed himself inside of her. "So tight love." After a minute, he started moving his hips, slowly pulling out and pushing back in. They were already so close to coming, and they both knew that they weren't going to last long. Pushing herself up, she forced him into a sitting position, and she pushed herself back onto his cock. Rotating her hips, she took him in deeper, hitting her g spot with every thrust. Grabbing his hand, she brought down to where they were joined. Easily taking the hint, he continued his earlier tactics, being just what she needed to release herself. Shortly after, she felt Mr. Gold come as well, long and hard.

Back in her bathroom, panting and gasping for air, Belle tried to regain herself. The now lukewarm water rippled against her breasts as she brought herself back down to earth. "I have no idea how I'm supposed to face him now." She smiled as she emptied the tub and toweled herself off.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, life tried it's ever so hardest to continue as normal. Belle continued to be on time for classes, sometimes a little early so that she could steal an intimate face caress from his hand that sent shivers down her spine. She also spent every other evening in his classroom, working on her assignments, and Mr. Gold would swear the way she chewed on her pencil it was just to drive him wild. However he couldn't do a damn thing about it. They were approaching a milestone though that he knew would bring them closer together. Already through March, they were ending the first week of April, and Belle's birthday was the following Monday. Mr. Gold racked his brain on what to get her. Sure he could cop out and get her a book, and he knew that she would be just happy with that.

But he wouldn't. That wasn't good enough for her.

He did know, however, that he was on the right track, and so he thought back to all of the rare books he had acquired. Sighing, he realized most of them were old law books, not fitting for a gift. Then it clicked. While he was still a lawyer, the mother of one of his clients couldn't afford to pay him, so instead he made her an easy deal an asked for the rare old book as payment, knowing he could sell it for triple the money in a few years. It still sat in his bookshelf, untouched for about 10 years. It would be perfect, and he knew she would love it.

So when Monday came, and his now eighteen year old student came walking through his classroom door for her afternoon work session, he had her present wrapped in blue paper with a silver bow atop her usual desk, right next to a slice of cake he had gotten when he slipped out during lunch hour. "Hey Mr. Gold." She said smiling. Looking over at her spot, she noticed the package. "Hm? What's this?"

"Did you think that I would forget your birthday?" He smiled back at her, a few gold teeth showing. "It's a very important day after all."

"Not important enough." Belle pouted. "I'm still a student."

"Only for a few more months dearie." He reminded her. "Only a few more months."

She sauntered over to his desk, present still in hand. Leaning over, popping a foot in the air to give her length and balance, she whispered in his ear, "Then I'm all yours." Slightly nibbling his lobe, she leaned back and scurried over to her desk before he had time to react. Bringing her attention back to the present, she asked "What's in it?"

"Well if you want to know, why don't you open it? That might solve the little mystery." He playfully teased her.

Taking the cue, she ripped off the paper, and opened the box it revealed. Rooting through the tissue paper, she uncovered a book. "Oh my god! Where did you ever get this? It must be at least 150 years old! It has to be worth a fortune!"

"One of the mothers of my old clients gave it to me to settle her payment. I never got around to selling it."

"Wow. Pride and Prejudice. Mr. Gold, I can't accept this. It's too valuable!" Belle made to get up to give it back before he waved her down.

"Now Belle, I hadn't sold it before, and I'm certainly not going to sell it now. I haven't even opened it since I got it. I want you to have it. You'll put it to much better use I'm sure." Still seeing her hesitant, he added., "Make an old man happy."

"You aren't old." She remarked. "You are distinguished."

"That's another way of saying old, dearie."

"No it's another way of saying that you are a sexy, Scottish accented history teacher." She laughed as he rolled his eyes. Looking down at her desk, she just realized that there was a slice of cake as well. "Italian cream cake? How did you know that was my favorite?" Her mouth was practically drooling over the slice.

He raised an eyebrow. "I didn't. I just picked something I would want and hoped that you'd like it too."

"Oh I love it. Do you want a piece?" She picked up the saucer and offered it to him.

"No dearie, it's your birthday, you enjoy it." He heard her mumble something incoherent, then blush slightly. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing." Belle said, her cheeks growing redder.

"Oh you said something." He said, getting up from his desk without his cane. Slowly limping over to her desk, he leaned heavily on it before asking again. "What did you say?"

She couldn't look at him in the eyes. Not if she was about to tell him what she said. Quietly she grumbled out, "I said I'd enjoy it more if I was eating it off of you."

Shock over came him, and he let out a giant sigh. Suddenly he was feeling light headed as all the available blood in his body rushed straight to his cock. "Oh Belle..." His knuckles turned white with how hard he was holding the table. Deciding he needed to distance himself, he managed to limp back to his desk, and sit down. Hearing the door click shut and lock, he snapped his head up to see Belle impishly walking toward him with the cake in her hand. "Belle what are you doing? Oh no Belle... don't..." It was too late. She was already kissing him as she positioned herself to slide down his body and into the hidden cubby of the desk where his feet were supposed to go. Setting the slice on the floor, she undid his belt, ignoring his protests.

"Now see here Mr. Gold." She said, finally getting his belt undone. She slid the zipper slowly over his erection before she continued. "It's my birthday, and I'm horny. I've wanted this for so long, and you will not deny me this on my birthday." Pulling his boxer briefs down slightly, she freed his erection.

"When did you get so bossy love?" He asked, well beyond giving a shit as to the consequences.

"When all of this lust built inside of me so that I couldn't take it anymore." She responded before darting her tongue out to his tip.

Gasping, he still tried to talk some sense into her. "But Belle, you getting me off won't do much for you..." Clutching his desk, he tried his hardest to not push his hips into her mouth.

"Oh it will." She looked up at him breathless. "What do you think I'll be thinking of tonight when I finish myself off?" She kept his gaze as she wrapped her lips around the head of his shaft.

Hearing that revelation almost had him coming before she even really started. "Belle... I never knew you to be such a minx. Such dirty talk. I'll have to remember that love." Squirming he further said, "Who would have thought the quiet girl that reads all day would have such a filthy mouth."

Releasing him again, she said "Well they always say it's the quiet ones you have to worry about." Reaching down to her cake, she scooped up a glob of cream cheese icing and spread it along his cock. Running her tongue up his shaft, she cleaned him off, the suction of her lips driving him wild. "You'd better be careful love. I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Good." She said between sucks. "I want you to come fast." Lowering her head, she took all of him in, gagging when his tip reached the back of her throat. The feeling of it almost had him shooting his cum into her mouth, but he held on for dear life.

"Belle... have you done this before?" he was so close at this point. One more suck would push him over.

"Honestly... no." She licked up his cock again, before sucking slightly on the tip. Noticing she had him squirming in his chair, she made sure to point out, "But apparently I'm doing a damn good job."

"Yes you are dearie. Now please stop before..." he couldn't get out the rest of it. Belle clamped her lips around his cock, making sure that he came into her mouth.

"Oh God Belle I'm sorry..." he said, trying to catch his breath.

"For what?" She said looking up at him. "You gave me exactly what I wanted."

He reached his hand down and cupped her face. Running his thumb over her cheek, he smiled and said "Happy birthday Belle. Now please get up. The last place you belong is on the floor."

Grabbing her slice of cake, she slid out from under the desk, and made sure to give him a peck on the cheek as she got up. "Thanks for a great birthday Mr. Gold."

"Soon Belle you won't need any fantasies. I'll be there in person making sure that you get all of the attention you will ever need."

"I'm counting on that Mr. Gold. I really am." Belle said and made her way back to the table to get started on her long forgotten work.

* * *

"You WHAT!? Oh my GOD BELLE! As if kissing him wasn't enough?!" Mary Margaret was appalled. "You could get into serious trouble! Stop laughing Ruby! You know it's true!"

"I know, but I still can't believe she did it. And you know what? You should probably lay off, Miss 'David and I did it in the bathroom.' Real classy Mary Margaret."

Mary Margaret blushed profusely. "That's true, but if we got caught, no one would get fired or wind up in jail."

"Guys listen, I know it was wrong, but I couldn't stop myself. The sexual tension was just too much." Belle admitted

"Oh geez Belle, TMI." Ruby waved her hands in disgust. "So how big was he?"

"Seriously Ruby? Hearing that we did it was too much info, but hearing his dick size is perfectly acceptable conversation?" Belle blankly stared at her friend, who in turn shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess it is, so spill!"

Belle turned to Mary Margaret hoping to find salvation, but instead she found a girl hanging off the edge of her seat. "Well you guys made me tell you about David..." She offered no help for the poor beauty.

"Fine. Gah you guys are such jerks." Even though they were alone in Ruby's house, Belle still lowered her voice. "Now I didn't have a ruler with me so I may be a little off but, I'd say around..." she couldn't look her friends in the eye as she admitted this. "Ten inches."

"Holy fuck! Ten!? Jesus the man is packing!" Ruby was floored. "No wonder he has to walk around with a cane!"

"He needs the extra support so he doesn't fall over!" Mary Margaret uncharacteristically joined in. Receiving a look from Belle, she said "What? I'm sorry Belle, but the man has a giant dick. Of course I'm going to comment on it. How prude do you think I am?"

"Yeah Belle." Ruby chimed in. "Give her a break. The woman had sex in a public restroom. She has long ago lost all sense of self respect!" All three girls were rolling on the floor laughing at each other and their sexual exploits. Finally wiping the tears from her eyes, Belle was the first to speak.

"So much for waiting until graduation." she chuckled. "That plan worked out great."

"Well as happy as I am for you Belle," Ruby warned "Please be careful. The last thing you need is to get caught.

Nodding, Belle agreed. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost him because he had to go to jail because of me. I need to contain myself. It was my birthday present to myself, and that's it. It won't happen again." Belle looked hopefully at her friends who tried to look neutral, but both of their faces showed that they didn't believe that for a second.

* * *

TEH_AUTHORS NOTE: Well lookie there, 2 updates in like 4 days. Go me. And of course it wasn't because I was threatened with bodily harm. It was because I really do care. So you people can put down your pitchforks if you'd be so kind. Here's hoping this will tide you guys over until I can find time to update again. School starts up again tomorrow, so who knows. Thanks for the support. :D


	9. Chapter 9

Before story note: Holy crap an update. Now I know you guys think I'm ignoring the story, but I swear I'm not. It's just hard to find time to update between work and culinary school. Basically I work 70 hour weeks right now so please bear with me here. I'm not doing it on purpose, and I write whenever I can. Also, I just want to say that the last few episodes have really been breaking my heart. Like no bodies business.

* * *

"Can someone please remind me why girls have to through so much pain to look beautiful?" Mary-Margaret said, squirming in her pedicure chair.

Ruby on the other hand was completely relaxed in her chair, both eyes closed. Slitting one open, she leaned her head to her friend. "Because you don't know how to chill. Just sit still and relax."

"I just don't understand how you can be so comfortable with people poking at your feet." She responded grumpily. "How about you Belle? Do you agree with this nonsense?" Mary-Margaret turned to her friend who was of course, engrossed in a book. "Belle?"

"Don't even try. You know how useless it is talking to her when she's reading." She leaned forward and smirked at her oblivious friend. "Besides, she's probably reading 50 Shades of Gold or something." Ruby laughed as she saw Belle's cheeks redden.

"You are just the worst!" Belle said, shutting her book firmly.

"We were only trying to get your attention." She responded innocently. "Mary-Margaret was trying to engage you in conversation and you were rudely ignoring her."

"Oh stop being such an instigator Ruby. She was only reading a book."

"I know that look. The last thing, besides us maybe, she was paying attention to, was that book. That right there, is the look of a girl in love."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Ruby." Belle winked at her friends. "No idea what so ever."

"As my date tonight darling," Ruby began, "I expect you to be on your best behavior. I shant be having you make googily eyes over my shoulder while I hold you close on the dance floor. Tonight you are mine."

"Don't worry snuggily bear. I only have eyes for you tonight." Belle batted her eyelashes at her friend, while Mary-Margaret tried to convince the pedicurist that she was not here with the two girls.

"Oh don't worry Mary-Margaret. I'll be sure to steal you from David and bring you into our date." Ruby put on her best seductive face. "You know you can't resist this."

"So you can make the moves Ruby, but heaven forbid that I have "googily" eyes?" Belle scoffed and playfully crossed her arms. "I don't think I want to be your date anymore."

"Come one Belle! There is more than enough of me to go around." Ruby pouted. "Don't leave me!"

"Oh Lord." Mary-Margaret groaned, aware that the whole salon was watching the spectacle, luckily most with amused grins on their faces.

"Ok darling." Belle gushed back. "We'll be together forever." Reaching over their poor embarrassed friend, she grabbed both of their hands.

"Yes baby! All three of us! They will accept our love!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I can't take you girls anywhere can I?" Mary-Margaret looked from friend to friend, finally giving in to their charade.

Both girls grinned ear to ear before they responded at the same time, "Nope!"

* * *

With freshly pedicured and manicured hands and feet, the girls made their way back to Ruby's grandmothers house to get ready for their big prom night.

"So what time is David coming to pick us up?" Ruby called over her shoulder to Mary-Margaret in the back seat.

"He said he'd be over by 5 to pick us up for dinner. He made the reservations at Arpeggio's." She told her two friends.

"Sweet. I love that place!" Clearly excited for the night ahead, Ruby could hardly sit still while Belle drove. "You know, you've been awfully quiet since we left the salon Belle. What gives?"

"Nothing... Just thinking is all."

"What about?" Mary-Margaret piped in.

"Just that, we only have like a month left after this. We graduate in May." Belle said.

"And we will be free motha-fuckas!" Ruby screamed into the car. "Mary-Margaret back there can run off and elope with David if she wants, I can backpack across Europe if I want, and you girlie," She poked Belle in the arm, "Can screw the brains out of the history teacher, which we all know _you_ want."

"Must you be so vulgar?" Belle rolled her eyes.

"Yes bitches, I must be so God-damned vulgar." Ruby laughed. "God tonight is going to be awesome."

"You know, we haven't talked about what is going to happen when Mr. Hopper sees you in that dress tonight." Belle side glanced at the black haired girl sitting next to her.

"That's because there is nothing to discuss." Ruby said, her smile faltering slightly. "I can't always get what I want."

"What? Why not?"

"Because it would never work out." Ruby stared down at the floor boards.

Belle looked back to Mary-Margaret who shrugged her shoulders, before continuing. "This whole time you've been goading me into this thing with Mr. Gold, and now you are telling me it couldn't work?"

"That's because you both like each other. There is no way Mr. Hopper would go for a girl like me."

"You never know until you try. Let him know how you feel. What's the worst that can happen?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"He doesn't like me like that at all, and the remainder of school will be awkward as fuck?" Ruby said bitterly.

"It would only be like a month. And what if he does like you, then like you said you'd have a foundation to grow on after graduation." Belle said, parking the car into the driveway. "It's up to you really, but I think you have more of a shot than you think."

Ruby had nothing to say to that as they exited the Oldsmobile. Going up the steps to the house, she unlocked the door and was greeted with silence. "Granny went out of town this weekend. Her sister is sick, so we have the whole house to ourselves. Too bad I didn't know sooner. Can you say par-tay?"

"My dad is out too this weekend. Leroy needed him at a new store they are opening up a few towns away." Seeing Ruby's hopeful eyes she quickly said, "No, no par-tay at my place either."

"You are such a buzz kill. But I still love you anyway." Ruby joked.

"Are we going to get ready or what girls?" Mary-Margaret said, standing impatiently by the stairs. "We only have like 4 hours to get ready."

"Coming mom." Ruby said stomping her feet and Belle following close behind.

Over the next few hours, the three girls carefully styled their hair into perfection, applied make up like Revlon professionals, and used enough beauty product to make over the whole army. Finally once 4:50 came along, they heard the front door open and a man's voice echo throughout the house.

"Where are my beautiful girls?" David called from the entryway of Ruby's house. "Quick I need my entourage!" They could hear the smile in his voice from Ruby's room. All three girls were ready to head out, just putting on the finishing touches of make up.

"Hold your damn panties!" Ruby called. Sashaying her way down the steps in her black and red prom dress, she made her way to David. "If you think I look good, just wait for our next two contestants." Hearing Belle's heels click upstairs, Ruby dramatically flung her arm towards the staircase. "And next, ladies and gentlemen, we have the one and only beauty herself, Belle French sporting a lovely blue gown. She pulls it off quite nicely doesn't she folks?"

"Hey Belle, you look great." David smiled politely, but was eager to see his girlfriend come down the stairs.

"And now, the moment you have all been waiting for, drum roll please, Miss. Mary-Margaret Blanchard!" Slowly a figure cascaded down the stairs in a flowing snow white gown, with a silver sash in the middle. "Now now gentleman, put that tongue back into your mouth. Save it until after the dance."

"Oh God baby you look amazing!" David walked over to her and kissed her on the hand. "And of course, here is your corsage." He showed her the small, clear box he had brought with him, with the white flowers inside.

"Thank you David." She quickly kissed him on the lips and set about to putting the flower on her wrist. "It's so beautiful."

"Not half as beautiful as you darling." David responded.

"Alright you two lovebirds." Ruby said, effectively killing their mood. "Let's get a move on. I'm starving over here."

"How do you put up with her all day Mary-Margaret?" David asked, only slightly kidding.

"Honestly I don't know how I put up with either one!" she said playfully.

"Hey! What have I done?!" Belle asked defensively.

"Do I really have to bring up the salon?"

"You know you love us." Ruby said, as they started to walk through the door, then to David's car. "Where would you be without us?"

"Probably at Arpeggio's by now." She laughed as everyone got in the car.

* * *

"Alright listen up." Mr. Graham said to an unwilling roomful of listeners. "Prom night. A night full of horny teenagers rubbing up against each other to todays top 40. A night full of punch bowl spike attempts. A night full of fun that we are too old to have, so instead we have to be the responsible ones and make sure things don't get out of hand. I know everyone in here is up to the task, so I'm counting on you. Everyone knows their duties and their stations, so please don't leave them unless absolutely necessary. Any questions?"

Mr. Gold had sat through enough of these pre-prom speeches to know the drill. This year, just like every other, he was to man the punch bowl. It was one of the only stations that didn't require constant movement, and it was relatively out of the way. He was pretty grateful too because it was always set up in the corner of the gymnasium and it gave him a clear view of the party going on. Any other year he wouldn't have given a rat's ass about it, but this year, he had to watch out for his beauty.

After a moment of silence, Mr. Graham gave a few last words of encouragement, and then sent the teachers off to their designated spots. At seven, the doors would open, and until twelve when they closed, he wanted to make sure that everything went off without a hitch. The last thing he wanted was to be handing out detention slips first thing Monday morning.

Taking a short detour, Mr. Gold limped his way to the men's restroom. Making sure he was alone in the bathroom, he took a hard look at himself in the mirror. "Now Gold," he whispered to himself in his thick Scottish voice. "Belle will be here tonight. Belle will be beautiful tonight. Belle will be off limits tonight. You must contain yourself. One more month, and you will be home free, and she will be all yours for the taking. Just pull yourself together, keep the dirty thoughts hidden, and just focus on that punch bowl." Straightening his blue tie, that coincidentally matched a certain girl's blue dress, he gave himself one last stern look in the mirror, hoping to scare himself into compliance. Leaving the restroom, he made his way to the gymnasium, running into Mr. Hopper on the way there.

"Taking care of the punch bowl again Mr. Gold?" his friend asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

"Aye, I am. Best job in this whole spectacle if you ask me. Where are you stationed at?"

"Ticket booth." Mr. Hopper grumbled, knowing it was the worst place to be stationed at. Not only do you have to deal with teenagers complaining about how much the tickets where, even though they knew purchasing them months earlier would have cut the cost in half, you also had to be on the look out for sneak ins. Contraband mostly, but of course college boys try to sneak themselves in, looking for an easy score. "It's going to be a long night."

"That it will be. Good luck Mr. Hopper. It would seem we have arrived at my stop." Before he could push through the doors of the gym, he could have sworn he heard his friend say 'I think you need it more.' Sighing, he limped his way across the dance floor, about 10 minutes left to spare. Finding his seat next to the refreshment table, he sat down, and looked around at the rest of the chaperones. Miss. Swan was up next to the dance floor with Mr. Graham, no doubt supervising the closeness of the dancers. The woodshop teacher, a man named Jepetto, was hovering along the outskirts of the gym, just looking for general trouble Mr. Gold assumed. Next to the entrance was the advanced English teacher, August, and the drama teacher, Sebastian. Noting quietly to himself, he noticed that the dear Regina Mills was no where to be seen. No doubt a perk of sleeping with the principal. However looking back at the front of the gym, it would seem that she didn't choose wisely as Miss. Swan and Mr. Graham were standing rather close to each other, hands almost touching. He didn't have long to spectate, however as the hour of seven had finally come, and the gym doors were finally opening. As if they came in a herd, teenagers started to pour into the dance room, almost impossible to tell who was coming in. Trying not to be obvious about it, Mr. Gold made sure to keep one eye on the doors as to not miss his Belle's entrance. As far as he could tell, she had not yet made it, but he scanned the crowd over and over. Slightly disappointed, he gripped his cane and willed himself to be patient.

The initial rush had died down by about 7:30 and it was much easier to see who was coming and going. He saw Belle's ex come in with a petite blonde girl under his arm. She was laughing much too readily at what he was telling her, and Mr. Gold knew that she was hoping to get lucky with the jock. _'Just as long as he keeps his hands away from Belle.' _Mr. Gold thought to himself as he dismissed the pair. Turning his head back towards the door, he thought he saw a familiar face in the crowd, but not someone he knew readily off hand. Watching the figure make their way to the back to the restrooms, he lost track of the person in the crowd. Before he could speculate on in further, he had a shiver run down his spine. Looking back at the entrance, he saw her come through the double doors. She wasn't flashy about her appearance, but for him, she owned the room. Belle's blue gown flowed seamlessly around her, like she was wading through water. Catching her eye for a second, he faintly smiled at her, only enough for her to see it. She however beamed back at him, no one being the wiser at who she was smiling at.

* * *

After smiling at her history teacher, she followed her friends to the tables next to the dance floor. Almost immediately, David and Mary-Margaret took off into the mass of people dancing, leaving Belle and Ruby by themselves at the table.

"Don't think I didn't notice that" Ruby prodded her friend. "You just lit up the whole gym with that smile you gave him."

"Once again Ruby, I have no idea what you are talking about."

Before Ruby could come back with something, someone interrupted their conversation. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but I would love to have a dance with you." the question directed at Ruby.

"Well it's rude to not give a name." She mocked, but was clearly interested in the guy.

"My apologies. My name is Gus." He smiled genuinely at her.

"I don't know if I should." Ruby hesitated, looking at Belle.

"Go on Ruby." She shooed her off. "I think I'm going to go get some punch." She winked at her friend who didn't need any more invitation. Taking Gus's hand, he led her to the dance floor.

Looking back at the refreshment table, she made sure to wait for a break when no one was around. Spotting her opportunity, she walked over to the punch bowl. Being careful not to keep too much eye contact with Mr. Gold, she swung her hips slightly so he could at least have a show.

"You'd best be careful love." He warned without looking at her. "This old man doesn't have as much self restraint as he likes to let on."

"I don't see any old men around here." She responded, eyes the only thing focused on the task of pouring punch. The rest of her senses where keyed in onto the Scottish man next to her. "I only see a sexy history teacher in a very nice blue tie."

"I do quite like this tie. It goes well with everything." He grinned, enjoying their banter.

"I bet it has quite a lot of uses too." Belle blushed slightly, and tightly gripped her solo cup. "Like keeping things tied up in a pinch." She left him with that thought as she sauntered back to her table.

_'She is going to be the death of me.'_ Mr. Gold thought to himself, thanking God that black was very useful for hiding hard ons.

* * *

The hours came and went, and so did David and Mary-Margaret around nine. They were all ready to spend the rest of their prom night like teenagers should, so neither Belle, nor Ruby had any qualms with letting them leave, insisting that they would find rides home. At around ten, Gus came back to their table, telling them of an after party at his friends house and they were invited to come along.

"Oh I'd love to go." Ruby gave a devilish grin. "How about you Belle?"

"Actually, why don't you go on without me Ruby? I'm pretty tired, and I'm not really feeling up to a party."

"Beeeellleeee" Ruby whined. "It's _prom._ The one night of your high school life that you are allowed to go bat shit crazy and never look back."

"Ruby, you have a great time. You know parties aren't really my thing. I know you want to go, please don't let me stop you."

Sighing, Ruby decided not to pester her more about it. "How are you going to get back? I'm sure Gus wouldn't mind dropping you off."

"Oh no, that's fine. I'll just call a cab. Dad left me some money so it's not a problem."

"Belle, are you sure?" Ruby asked again.

"Yeah, I can drive you to your place. Not a problem at all." Gus chipped in, eager to make Ruby happy.

"It's fine really. You guys go on and have fun. I'm going to use the restroom and be out of here myself." Belle said honestly.

"Ok Belle if you insist. Text me when you get home alright?" Ruby said before kissing her on the cheek and left with Gus.

Picking up the last bits of trash and her small clutch purse, she deposited the waste in the can, and walked by her favorite teacher. Knowing no one was paying attention to her, she quickly kissed her palm, and caressed his face with it while she walked by. He had to fight the urge to keep his seat instead of reaching out and grabbing her, but enough time had passed and she was well out of his reach. His eyes, however, stayed glued to her as she walked towards the restrooms in the back. After she disappeared behind the door, he almost turned his head too fast, but once again he saw the familiar figure. And this time he knew exactly who it was.

Victor Whale.

The son of a bitch snuck past everyone and was now stalking his Belle. Seeing the scumbag walk right into the womens restroom, Mr. Gold was not having any of this. Getting off his chair, he made a B line towards the bathroom. Which is easier said than done when your bum leg is stiff and you have to cross a sea of gyrating teenagers.

* * *

Exiting the stall, she almost didn't see him there. _Almost_.

"Hello Belle. I told you I'd be back." Victor said to her, his voice a low growl.

"What... what are you doing here? Get out!" Belle yelled.

Removing his tie, he tied the door handle and the nearest sink faucet together, forming a crude lock. "No one can hear you over the music Belle." He slowly advanced. "Everyone is too distracted to help poor little Belle." He reached out for her and caught her sleeve, the rip echoing in the bathroom as she tore the fabric out of his grasp.

"Don't come any closer." She backed up against the stalls. Quickly, she slipped into the handicapped stall, and locked the door. "Someone will be in here any minute! You'd better get out of here!"

"Oh no Belle, I've waited for this for a long time. Even since before you started going out with that idiot Gaston." He stood outside of her stall. "You know, you aren't like other girls. You are beautiful Belle, but you don't flaunt it. That is so fucking sexy. You have no idea." He banged on the stall hard, and right away Belle could see that the lock wouldn't last long on the door before it gave way. "God Belle, why do you have to make this so difficult." Another bang, and the stalls rattled. Tears started to stream down her face, praying that someone could help her. Looking around, she searched for anything that could be used as a weapon. All she could find was either a roll of toilet paper, or the lid off the tank of the toilet itself. She chose the latter, and poised it over her shoulder, waiting for him to try and take her. "I'm so hard Belle, I'm going to come from this game alone." Once again a bang, but this time she could see the wood splinter. One more good hit and that door was gone. "But I'll be sure to come in you too, don't worry about that. She readied herself for the final hit, and when it came, the door flew back, revealing the beauty trapped inside. Taking one look at her and her weapon he laughed. "And what are you going to do with that?"

He never got an answer because someone hit him hard with the back end of a cane. One good whack was all it took for Victor to go down, and stay down for the count. "Love?" Was all Mr. Gold could get out before she dropped her weapon and ran to him, crying. "Ssssh. It's ok. It's ok. He's gone and he won't hurt you."

"How... how did you get in?" Belle asked, between sniffles.

"When the idiot tied his 'lock,' he left too much give and it was easy to undo it from the outside." Mr. Gold petted her head. "Now, am I correct in assuming that all of your friends have gone home by now right?" Meekly, Belle nodded her head yes. "Ok, listen closely love. I want you to go out to the parking lot and go wait by my car. I will be out there shortly and I will escort you home ok?" Belle didn't put up any fight. Giving him one last squeeze, she left his side and left the restroom. The music was still up full blast, so not a soul had heard the commotion from the restroom. Keeping to the sides of the gym, she didn't make eye contact with anyone, and slipped out through the entrance, and towards Mr. Gold's Cadillac.

After Mr. Gold also exited the bathroom, he made his way to Emma Swan, who luckily was no where near Mr. Graham. Tapping her on the shoulder, he led her outside through a side door where it was much quieter. "It would seem I need to call in that favor." Getting no vocal response, only an eyebrow quirk, he continued. "Victor Whale made his way into the dance tonight and attacked and threatened a student."

"Oh my God." Emma said, bringing her hand to her mouth. "Where is he? Who did he attack?"

"He's unconscious on the girls bathroom floor. And he attacked Belle." Mr. Gold had to keep his voice in check, as to give himself away. "As you can imagine, the girl is shook up. I'm going to take her home."

"Do you think that is the best course of action here?" Emma recoiled a bit, narrowing her eyes.

"This is where you come in. I need you to tell Graham that she took a cab home. She's very unstable right now, and I'm the only one still here that she trusts right now. Her friends have all left. But you can see this doesn't look quite right does it? Me taking her home that is."

"Why don't you let me do it?" Emma suggested.

"Because she doesn't know you. Look at her." He pointed towards his car. "The poor girl is about to fall apart. She needs someone that she knows and trusts right now, at least to get her home where I will turn her over to her father."

He could see Emma battling with herself with the decision, but she reluctantly gave in. "Ok. I'll go in and take care of the situation. What do you want me to tell Graham what happened to you then? You knocked a kid out, and what ran off?"

"What are you talking about dearie? I didn't knock anyone out. You did. I had already left because my knee was acting up."

"Oh so now I'm lying about everything then?" Emma held her hands up in defense.

"This is the best way that everyone comes out clean. Miss. Swan, the window of opportunity is closing." He even added on a word he didn't use very much. "Please Miss. Swan."

Throwing her hands in the air, she agreed. "I thought you said I wouldn't have to do anything illegal."

"It's not so much as illegal dearie, but more as a slight bending of the rules. Some characters were swapped around is all." Mr. Gold responded, always having an answer for everything. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get her home and away from this mess. If Graham has any questions, it will just have to wait until Monday when she isn't so shaken." With that, he turned on his heel and walked to his beauty.

Opening the door for her, he made sure she was safely inside before shutting it and getting inside the car himself. "Alright love, let's get you far away from this." Throwing the car into drive, he drove her away from the real monster inside the school.

* * *

TEHAUTHORS NOTE: Updates make the world go round. Well there ya go. I'm hoping to update again tomorrow, but no promises. I'm almost done with school, thank God, so my schedule will be a lot freer. Huzzah. As always leave the reviews. They make me happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Before story note: Well a little later than what I wanted, but here is the next chapter full of sexy times. Enjoy!

* * *

Belle was silent as they drove out of the parking lot, however she was still visibly shaking. Running her hands over her shoulders, she tried to warm herself up, and calm herself down at the same time. Finally she spoke. "What did you tell Miss Swan?"

Glancing away from the road for a second to put his hand on her arm and gently caressed it, he smiled at her, hoping to comfort her. "Don't worry about that love. But if anyone asks you, she is the one that came into the restroom, not me."

Belle's head shot up and she stared at him, confused. "Why should we lie about something like that? You saved me, and possibly my life. You deserve the credit for that."

"Look at us Belle. You couldn't pry me from your side right now even if you begged me too. I need to be sure you are safe and sound. Me taking you home is probably the most selfish thing I've ever done." He saw her smile faintly, and he knew that she didn't take it the wrong way. "And how would I explain that to Mr. Graham, or the police for that matter?"

Looking through the windshield, Belle thought for a moment, then shrugged her shoulders.

"They would have made you gone home with a police escort no doubt, and there would be no way for me to know that you were alright and safe. Either way Victor's ass is going behind bars, and this way, I get the comfort to know you are alright." Mr. Gold moved his hand from her arm and up to her cheek, his thumb gently moving over her cheek bones. Belle nuzzled her head into his hand, and took in the faint smell of cologne that was radiating off of him. After a moment, he asked, "So love, where do you live?"

"It's quite a ways away I'm afraid, out in the boonies" Belle looked over to him. "Sorry."

"Not a problem. Do you need to call your father or anything?" Mr. Gold reluctantly released her face, so he could fully concentrate on driving.

"Actually, my father isn't home..." Belle admitted, her cheeks flushed.

"So what you are telling me, is that I'm driving you half an hour into the woods to an empty house, where your nearest neighbor is a mile away?"

Belle bit her lip and smiled slyly. "Yes that would seem to be the case."

"And you are just now telling me this?" Mr. Gold tried to look put out, but he was fooling no one.

"Well, I didn't know when else I should have told you." Belle smiled evasively.

"What am I going to do with you love?" He responded. "When will your father be back?"

"Monday morning."

"So you'll be all alone tonight..." He let the question hang in the air, knowing he shouldn't even allow her to answer.

"I won't be if you want to stay." She couldn't look at him in the eyes, and she felt that her face was on fire.

Swallowing hard, Mr. Gold tried to get his head on straight. "Belle, do you realize what you are asking me? You want me to... stay the night with you?"

"Yes Eli," one of the rare times she ever used his first name. "I want you to stay with me."

"Are you sure? I don't think I'll be able to do much protecting if all I'm thinking about is you all alone in your room." He made sure to tread carefully though these waters, choosing his words with caution. He didn't want to scare her away.

"I want you to stay with me in my room. In my bed. Tonight." Belle looked straight at his profile, her gaze burning the side of his face.

He didn't know how to respond. He knew he needed to say no, to be the voice of reason. That this was a bad idea. Instead what came out of his mouth was, "Ok. love. I'll stay with you."

"Thank you. You just turned this awful evening into the best night of my life. Maybe I should thank Victor as well?" Belle joked.

"I'll give you my cane, and you can beat him with thanks." He countered.

Belle pulled herself from their conversation long enough to gather in her surroundings. "Oh! I'm sorry! Turn here! At this stop sign, turn left." After he maneuvered the car into the proper direction, she continued on her instructions. "Follow the path and soon enough we'll be at a fork in the road. Take the right route straight to my house."

"Aye love. Give me a little more warning next time though?" He teased.

"I'm sorry. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" She turned to him and gave him her best doe eyes.

He looked at her for a second, and even that was too much for him. In the blink of an eye, he pulled over to the side of the road and cut the engine. Before she could even ask what he was doing, he turned to face her in his seat, and leaned in to kiss her gently. Slowly she parted her lips to allow him access into her mouth, their tongues doing a lazy dance. His hand slid across her breast as he brought it up to her face to cup her cheek. He could feel his erection start to push against his dress pants, and regrettably pulled away from her mouth before he took her right there in the car.

"What are you doing to me love?" He leaned his head down and settled on her bosom, and listened to her rapid heartbeat. Panting slightly, he tried to regain his composure enough to drive, when all he wanted was to sit like this in his car until the end of time, her hand slowly massaging his scalp. It was Belle that broke his trance though by lifting his head and giving him a small peck gently on his lips. Smiling brightly her eyes told her that the sooner he drove to her house, the sooner they could get back in each others arms. Visibly forcing himself away from her, he turned the engine back on and drove away from the shoulder of the road and towards her house.

* * *

Making sure to park his car behind the house, just as a precaution, Mr. Gold allowed Belle to lead him by his hand into the house. Slipping inside her dark abode, the only sound being the click and lock of the door, he turned and looked at his beauty. He was still finding it hard to believe being here with her. He felt like he was 16 years old sneaking in through his girlfriends window. He looked at her with a smile he reserved only for her.

"What's that face for?" Belle asked, shyly hiding her face, their situation just sinking in.

"It's for you love, if you'll have it." Keeping his feet planted to the ground was almost impossible. The desire to stride over to her in three steps and hold her close was overwhelming, but he kept his stance, determined to allow her to set whatever pace she wanted. He knew he would be content sleeping in a chair in the corner of her room, if that meant they were in the same room.

"What a silly thing to say." She cast aside her shyness and waltzed right up to him. Cupping his face in her hands, she said "Of course I'll have it."

Mr. Gold snuggled his cheek into her soft hands. The smell of her was intoxicating, a mix of paper and perfume, something he had long ago associated with her. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and shuddered. "Belle..."

"Shhh." He wasn't much taller than her, especially since she already kicked off her heels. She still however had to stand up a bit further to connect their lips in a searing kiss. Dropping his cane in favor of pulling her closer to him, his mouth was quickly responding, his tongue already begging for entrance she eagerly gave. Running her hands up to his hair, she once again massaged his scalp, hearing him groan into her mouth. Her reward was feeling his hands run over her bare back where her dress didn't cover. She could sense his fingers running small circles, making her shiver. Breaking for air, she looked him straight in the eye. "Bedroom."

Mr. Gold didn't say anything, only nodded dumbly. Belle handed him his cane before taking his hand and interlocking their fingers. Leading him to the back of the house to her room, a comfortable silence fell over them, their feet not even making any noise. Reaching her room, she escorted him in first, then herself, slowly shutting the door. Then turning to face him, she smiled at her history teacher. Swiftly walking by him, their arms barely touching, she turned on her nightstand light. A soft yellow luminescence filled the room, revealing what was in it. A queen sized bed took up most of the room in the corner, and a dresser on the opposite wall with a large mirror. The closet was next to another door, presumably leading to the connecting bathroom. Lastly his eyes fell upon Belle, who had reverted back to being shy. Her hands were clasped in front of her, and she was staring at the floor, unsure of how to proceed. This time he made the first move. Setting his cane next to the door, he limped over to her, and grasped her hands in his. He answered her unsaid question.

"Love, we won't do anything you are not comfortable with. All you have to do is say the words and I'll get back into my car and drive off."

Her head shot up immediately. "I don't want you to leave. That is the last thing I desire." Sex dripped off that last word and Mr. Gold swore he blacked out for a second. However, he recovered just in time for her inexperience to win out. "It's just that..." she scrambled for the right words before giving up and blurting them out. "I'm a virgin."

His face softened. "Oh Belle." Letting go of her hands with one of his, he reached up to caress her face. "Is that all, love? As I said, we don't need to do anything sexual. I'm fine holding you through the night."

"It's not the sex that has me worried. I mean it is a big step but..." She sighed. "I just want to be good enough for you."

"Of the two of us, I should be the one worried about being good enough. Belle, you are perfect in every way. Never be worried about satisfying me in any capacity. Giving me the honor of being with you like this... that is more than enough for me. Anything else you give me I consider a bonus."

Belle wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his chest, probably destroying her make up. She didn't care though because she knew she was in the arms of someone that she loved. Leaning back, she looked up into his eyes. His soft brown irises gave her all the courage she needed. "I love you."

Her words pierced his heart. Not believing her, he gave her once last chance to take back what she said. "What was that?"

Rolling her eyes, because she knew he heard her and she knew he felt the same way, she gripped his face in her hands and forced him to look her in the eyes. "I. Love. You." Belle said, accenting every word.

Mr. Gold was in a temporary shock. Fretful that she made a mistake, she started to loosen her hold, before he placed his own hands on her face, drawing her lips to his for a mouth crushing kiss. He kissed her like his life depended on it, Belle being all the oxygen he needed. "I love you too." He gasped between kisses. "Belle. My beauty." She grasped his lapels, and clung to him with all she had. Slipping her hands into his suit jacket, she started to remove the black garment. Letting go of her, he shouldered out of the jacket, and placed his hands on her hips, allowing her to explore. Feeling her at his tie, she slowly undid it, letting it fall unceremoniously to the floor. Next she got to work on the buttons of his blue dress shirt, as his hands started to move once again across her back. This time he allowed himself to run his hands further down, gently cupping her ass through her dress. Hearing her squeak, Belle could feel his smile against her lips. Breaking apart again, she finished with his buttons and pulled his shirt off.

"Are you going to attempt to undress me?" Belle asked coyly. "All it is is a side zipper." She graciously lifted her right arm. "Right here." She felt his hand ghost across her back and make its way to her side. Lips back on hers, he slowly unzipped her dress, and it being strapless, it fell effortlessly to the floor, leaving her in her lacy strapless bra and panties. Still lip locked, she carefully led him to her bed, being mindful of his leg. Their lips stopping for only a second, Mr. Gold kicked off his shoes and socks before laying down on her bed, followed by Belle who crawled in next to him. Both laying on their sides, their hands lightly explored each other, their breathing uneven and labored. Belle found the hem of his wife beater, and tugged on it up, revealing his skin underneath. She slid a hand inside, running it over the slight muscle that was there. She could hear him trying to control his breathing, and failing miserably at it. Pulling his undershirt up higher, she roamed his chest, being sure to rub his nipples more than once. Withdrawing her hands quickly, she swung her leg over his waist, and turned him slightly so she could sit on his pelvis. With the look of a succubus, she re gripped the hem and pulled the shirt all the way up and off of him. Throwing it across the room, she bent down to kiss him again but she was stopped with a hand in between her breasts.

"Hold on love." The endearment all the more sweet. "I want to see you." Through his eyes, she was an angel sitting atop him, a privilege he didn't deserve. He gripped her hips, and kneaded the soft flesh he found there. "You are so beautiful. What did I do to deserve this?"

Keeping his gaze, she lifted her arms to the clasp in the front of her bra. She paused a moment, gathering the last amount of courage she had, and undid the clasp, letting her breasts fall out, softly bouncing. Getting rid of it, she brought his hands up to cup her mounds, letting him know it was ok. She wanted this and she wanted him. She sat there in the yellow light for a small eternity, letting him run his hands over her tender skin, pinching her nipples until they were rosy nubs. Sitting up, Mr. Gold scooted Belle back a bit on his legs. She could feel his erection through his pants rubbing up against her panties. However he didn't make a move to pleasure himself, only to bring his mouth to her nipple and tenderly suck on it and run his tongue over it. Gasping loudly, Belle arched her back into his mouth, wanting more of that wet heat. Shifting slightly, she rubbed against his hard on, and heard Mr. Gold moan loudly, releasing her nipple. Liking his reaction, she did it again, forming a slight rhythm.

"God Belle." He groaned out. "That feels so good." Panting, he replaced his mouth on her breast, and continued his treatment.

Happy for the encouragement, she pressed down a little harder, and gyrated her hips more. She may be a virgin, but that doesn't mean she didn't read any dirty romance novels. His clothed cock brushed slightly against her clit, and that was enough to make her cry out. Getting the hint, Mr. Gold brought one of his hands in between them and slipped it inside her panties. Already soaking wet for him, he rubbed her sensitive nub in time with her dry humping. "Ah... Oh my God." Belle moaned out, now pressing herself down on his erection and his hand.

Releasing her chest, he kissed his way up to her ear, leaving a trail of bite marks claiming her as his. Reaching her ear, he licked the lobe and sucked on it before whispering, "Come my beauty."

She came undone and screamed his name, her juice pouring all over his hand as he continued to please her through her orgasm. Still shuddering, Belle tried to come down from her high, but all she could think was that she wanted this man inside her. Grasping onto him to keep herself up, she regained her breath, while he placed gentle kisses upon her neck. Sliding back off of him for a second, she could feel that he had also come from their foreplay. Seeing the apology in his eyes, she shook her head with a smile, indicating that she didn't mind a bit. Undoing his belt buckle, she took of his pants before any damage could be done to them, and then removed his boxer briefs, being mindful of his bad knee. Both garments being safely discarded halfway across the room, all that was left was her panties.

Laying on her back, head on the pillows, she stretched her body drawing him back to her. Eyes locked in a lustful battle, Mr. Gold put his hands on the lacy material, silently asking for permission. Nodding her head, he pulled down the garment, and it joined the rest of the clothing on the floor. Drinking in her appearance, he was already getting hard again. Putting all of his weight on his good knee, he leaned over her, a predatory look in his gaze. Starting at her breasts, he kissed and licked his way down her stomach and navel down to her soft brown curls. Reaching her hot core, he picked up and kissed up her thigh, tortuously slow. When he got to the junction of her thigh and her sensitive area, he gave small bites, and relished in the way she screamed out in pleasure. Deciding he had teased her enough, he put both legs over his shoulders, and started to kiss her clit. Using his tongue, he licked the bud, frantically, Belle already squirming on the bed. Taking his hand, he inserted a finger into her, and curled it slightly into her g-spot. Shouting his name, she pushed herself down, trying to get more of what he was giving her. Adding another finger, he massaged her inner walls, and quickly started to finger fuck her, hitting that spot every time.

"Are you close love?" He asked, getting a head shake in response.

"Ah... I'm going to... God." Belle moaned loudly, urging him on. Doubling his efforts, he hit in just a couple more times before she orgasmed again all over his hand. "I need..." She didn't know how to ask him, but she needed him inside her right now. "Please..." Belle could only hope he knew what she wanted.

Still keeping on his good knee, he heard her mixed cries, and still with her legs over him, he slowly started to advance himself in her. "I don't suppose you have any condoms do you love?"

"Birth control." Was all she got out before she eagerly pushed down on him, damning the consequences of pain.

"Careful. It's going to hurt." He warned. "Are you ready?"

Wordlessly nodding her head, he pushed through the final barrier, and a dull pain radiated though out her. She bit her lip in a small cry, adjusting to his size. Finally she gave the go ahead, and he started to rock into her. It didn't take long to find her g-spot again, and he made sure to brush against it repeatedly. He could already feel that she was close again, as was he. Her walls were closing in on his cock, and he couldn't take it much more. Leaning down to kiss her roughly, he pounded into her, his mouth capturing all of her moans. "I love you Belle." He whispered before he came into her, Belle following shortly afterward.

Pulling out of her, he rolled off to catch his breath. Giving him a chaste kiss, Belle sat up, already feeling sore. Putting mind over matter, she got off the bed and into the bathroom, and returned with a wet towel and cleaned what she could off of her bed. "I really need a shower." Belle said, sitting back down on the edge of her bed. She could feel his hand running up and down her back.

"I think we both do." Mr. Gold agreed, but reluctant to get off the bed.

"Take one with me?" Belle smirked at her lover, and pulled on his hand to get him up.

"Since you asked like that love..." He returned her smirk with an even more devilish one and sat up and off the bed. "How could I say no?" Following her into the bathroom, they had themselves an 'extended shower' that had little to do with getting them clean. Once finished, they made their way back to the bed, and Belle turned off the light before falling into it with Mr. Gold. She curled up close next to him, using his chest as a pillow, as his arms wrapped around her.

"Good night my love." She said to him as she drifted off into an instant sleep. Of course she was awake just long enough to hear him say, "I love you" one more time.

* * *

TEHAUTHORS NOTE  
D'aaaaawwwww I'm betting there are squees heard around the world right now. Hope you are enjoying still :D I think I only have a few more chapters of this craziness, but it's been fun!


End file.
